This Lullaby
by x fever x
Summary: An all girl rock band moves to Tulsa to try and get their big shot at success. But they find more than just fame there. FINISHED
1. Seventh Circle of Hell

**Title:** This Lullaby  
**Rating:** PG-13 for cursing really, and _some_ sexual content  
**Summary:** An all girl rock band moves to Tulsa to try and get their big shot at success. You know of course that people are going to get together, mostly a Dally and whoever girl he ends up with fic. Just because he's my favorite.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Outsiders. But I do own my original characters, and the bands name. I also don't own the song that I'm saying Stephanie's dad wrote, that is from a kinda sad book by Sarah Dessen called This Lullaby. Otherwise everything is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**_The Seventh Circle of Hell._

"We don't have anymore food!" Amanda yelled from our extremely small kitchen.

"Well maybe if you stopped eating so much we would!" Belle, who was sitting on the completely and totally beat up sofa tuning my guitar, that she used, yelled back.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm fat?" Amanda had now stomped her way into what I guess would be a living room.

"Not saying it, I'm telling you!" Belle stood up now, her tiny purple polished fingers wrapped around the neck of my 400 dollar Dean guitar.

"Stop fighting! I am trying to sleep!" the last member of our group, Sage, yelled from one of the two bedrooms we had. She bunked with Belle, and Amanda and I shared the other one.

Belle rolled her eyes, and Amanda shot her middle finger up while retreating back to the kitchen.

Sage shut her door and everything was quiet, for the moment. A few seconds later Amanda came back out of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do about dinner?" she asked.

"Why don't we go and find a diner?" I suggested, shifting in the seat of my drum kit.

"With what money Stephanie?" Sage had given up on her "beauty rest" and sat next to Belle on the mustard yellow sofa.

"I have 30 bucks left, which means we're gonna have to get jobs, all of us." I told them strictly.

"I can't believed I dropped out of school for this," Belle muttered.

"C'mon guys everything is gonna work out. We just need to wait out, and when we hit it big, we'll have everything!" Amanda brightly spoke.

We all sat there for a second and imagined what it would be like. What it will be like.

We headed for the diner after getting dressed. We had another small argument over who was wearing who's pantyhose, but we got it together. We only had one problem. We didn't know where the nearest place the eat was, but we did know it was called the Dingo or something stupid like that. We saw a group of boys up ahead and decided to ask them.

"You guys go I'll stay right here," I told them.

"Okay," they said in unison and headed over to the boys.

We sure did look like strange bunch, and at first you probably wouldn't realize we were all together.

Belle Williams was the youngest. She had straight, shiny, blond hair. And the lightest blue eyes you'd think they were silver. She was absolutely gorgeous, like a model. She was big on the alcohol though. Mostly vodka, and dessert wines. I mean we all had a few drinks once in awhile. But if we weren't there for Belle we knew she would be an alcoholic. Which doesn't surprise us since her dad was an alcoholic, and got pretty violent. Usually towards her mom though.

Amanda Devon by far was the strangest of us all. She had jet black, straight, layered hair, with shocking blue tips. She had about a dozen piercings. Four in each ear, one in her tongue, her belly button, and her favorite an industrial piercing in her left ear. Amanda had beautiful blue eyes with specks of yellow in them. She was loud, crazy, and loved to party. But loved to sleep around even more. Amanda's mom left when she was a baby and her older sister pretty much raised her. The only way her sister could afford anything was by becoming a prostitute, it was only natural Amanda did the same. Just she didn't charge any money.

Sage Porter was probably the luckiest one out of all of us. Her parents were normal, and so was she. She had a normal life, with a normal family, and a normal house. Her hair was a sandy blond and she always curled a few sections of it and kept sections in between her curls straight. She did however have hot pink, neon orange, and lime green streaks scattered around her head but she could pull it off in a cute way. Sage just gave that cutesy feeling off. She was by far the softest, yet grouchiest.

Then you have me Stephanie Hazen. I'm nothing special to look at, light brown curly hair, hazel-green eyes. Nice body, sorta. I considered myself the mother of my little group. I pretty much grew myself up, since my dad left us. He was a musician too and wrote a song for me. I have the song and when no ones around I listen to it, over and over until I fall asleep, or cry. But I try not to think about that.

"It's just down the street," Belle informed when they headed back over to me.

"Those boys were fine!" Amanda bit her bottom lip.

"You think everything with a penis is fine." Sage pointed out.

"Don't get mouthy," Amanda shot her a glare.

"Guys can we please go eat!" I started walking as my stomach grumbled and they followed.

Not even five seconds at The Dingo and Amanda had successfully picked up two boys. Sodapop Curtis, and Steve Randle.

"So you girls just moved here?" Steve asked, his eyes on Amanda the whole time.

"Yeah. We're in a band," Sage informed him.

"Really? What's it called?" Soda asked.

"We don't really know yet, we can't decide between Acid Roses, or Bloody Mary's. I personally like Acid Roses better." I told them between bites of my cheeseburger.

"I do too," Soda said looking into my eyes. He was cute, but not my type, so I just smiled and turned my attention back to the burger.

"I suggested Bloody Mary's," Amanda told Steve.

"Well then I like it," he smiled at her, and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You want to come back to my..err..our place?"

"I'd lo-" Steve started.

But I interrupted, "He can't."

"What? Why not?" Amanda whined.

"Because we have to get up early tomorrow, and I really don't need to hear that bed of your squeak all night!" I spoke matter-of-factly.

Steve and Soda did all their best to hold back their chuckles.

"Why do we have to get up early?" Belle stared at me.

"To look for jobs," I smiled brightly at their agonized faces.

* * *

Sooooooo how is it? Please review and feel free to give suggestions and criticism, and yeah I'm not the greatest speller in the world. Chapter 2: _The Hunt_, coming soon 


	2. The Hunt

Thank you for my love-ly love-ly love-ly reviews!

**blackmagic111090:** Glad you like it, hope you like this part.  
**Princess of the Moon:** Thanks so much. I always wanted to be in a band too..well I was, kinda..but no one wanted to join :(. And I love your story Ice Blue, it rocks!  
**BabeinBlue:** Wow thanks so much for saying that, you totally boosted my self esteem up. The only reason I haven't updated was because of my idiot cousin; who decided to delete all my word documents, and my stories on As soon as I get this one done or at least on a roll I will definitely have the rest up here and updated.  
**Banana4422:** They'll have their first "practice" soon so it'll clarify what they play. Glad you like it so far! Love your story To Be Hurt, And To Be Loved

On to the story. Disclaimer stands as it was before:

**

* * *

Chapter 2:** _The Hunt_

"DING DING DING!" the alarm clock rang. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did Amanda fell off her bed, which caused me to crack up and fall out of mine.

"What are you laughing at, you bitch?" Amanda glared at me, she definitely was _not_ a morning person.

"You fell off the bed!" I continued to cackle.

Amanda rolled her eyes as Belle and Sage, sleepily walked in.

"Who the hell set the alarms to 6 o'clock in the morning? Who the hell?" Belle rubbed her eyes, and Belle flopped onto my bed.

"Hyena over there did," Amanda pointed to me.

"I think I have a hangover," Sage muttered behind me.

"Stephanie I am going to **kill** you. Do you understand? **_Kill_**!" Belle informed me.

"Yes mother dearest. But come on guys we have to get ready!"

"Hel-lo I have a _hangover!_" Sage emphasized the syllables in hangover for us.

"We have to go and get some jobs, as of yesterday we have no money. Unless you want to live off of the mold growing in the bathroom, I suggest we get some pretty decent jobs. Besides we have to pay bills eventually, Sage's parents agreed to one month of paying our expenses then we're on our own."

"Yeah but Sage's parents think we're going to some shit ass prep school," Amanda reminded us, smelling the shirt she had on, deciding it was clean enough to wear.

I rolled my eyes, "It's time to go huntin'!"

We decided to split up and then meet at a park not to far from our "house" in three hours.

Amanda and Belle went off towards South Huntington Street, and Sage and I took off towards the other side of town.

"Do you think we'll get anything?" she wondered, looking up at me. She was a good four inches shorter.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"I don't know, because we're in a rock group. I mean people hated Elvis when he came out."

"They don't have to know what we do," I reassured her noticing a stain on my white tank top.

"I guess," her eyes drifted off to an empty lot, where a bunch of neatly dressed guys were beating up some kid. I followed her daze.

"Stephie we have to help him!" Sage pleaded with me.

I sighed, she was right.

I took my hair down and shook it, and then we walked over to the lot.

"Hey!" I screamed at them, putting on my famous Hazen Glare.

The prep boys looked up at me, one gave the kid they were beating up, one final punch.

"Go on home girlie, this isn't your business," one with a bunch of rings stepped forward.

"Number one, I don't like you beating that kid up. Number two, you just called me _girlie_ so now it's my business," I said that g-word with disgust.

Sage had run over to the boy in the corner and helped him sit up, and started talking to him. Like a damsel meeting her Prince Charming for the first time.

"So you have two choices Ringo, you either get you and your goonies asses out of here. Or I kick them out for you," I stared at his cold, drunken eyes.

"C'mon boys lets beat it out of here!" he walked off, and pushed me in the process. His goons followed.

I walked over to Sage and the kid. From far away he looked like a little boy maybe nine or ten. But I see he's older, probably sixteen.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked him, sitting down on the grass next to him and Sage. Sage had his head in her lap, her eyes staring down at him, filled with fascination. I rolled my eyes, she was "in love"..again.

"Johnny, Johnny Cade. My buddies are gonna come soon, I know they are." he replied. He looked so scared, so young and innocent, like he needed a good hug.

"Look, Sage, why don't you stay here with him, until his friends come, then meet up with me in the park, kay?"

"Sure thing," she complied easily.

I got up and left.

I walked to the other side of town. I had applied to about four diners, a coffee shop, two dance clubs, a high school that needed janitors, and as a receptionist for a beauty parlor. And I still had an hour and a half.

As I was walking, I realized the houses began to get bigger. Bigger houses means more dirt. More dirt means more cleaning. There's gotta be some lazy people here, so I started ringing doorbells.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie Hazen, and I need a job. If you need a maid I'll be glad to clean your house Monday through Friday for 40 bucks a day." I said with a big cheesy smile, and then got the door slammed in my face. I repeated this process about 20 times until I reached a museum looking house (not like the others didn't look like one) and rang the doorbell.

A woman who's hair was pulled tightly into a bun, and looked like she'd do anything for a few martini's answered the door.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie Hazen, and I need a job. If you need a maid I'll be glad to clean your house Monday through Friday for 40 bucks a day." I said again with a big cheesy smile.

She looked me up and down, "40 bucks?"

"Yes ma'am 40 dollars." I replied. This was the farthest I've gotten so far.

"Do you have a number I can reach you at?" she asked, with a considerate look on her face.

I pulled out a small yellow pad and a broken pencil, wrote down my name and number and handed it to her.

"I'll think about it and then call you if I need you. Thanks Sarah."

"It's-" but she closed the door before I could correct her.

When I reached the park everyone was there except for Sage.

"Steph where's Sage?" Amanda asked, taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"She must still be with that Johnny kid." I replied taking Belle's cigarette, taking a drag, and handing it back to her.

"Who's Johnny?" Belle raised her eyebrows up and down, and we laughed.

"Some kid we "rescued"...long story."

"Ah-ha...well we got a job! Together too!" Amanda beamed.

"Stripers don't count," I smiled jokingly.

"Ha ha ha. No we got a job behind the counter of a gas station. Called the DX. Those two boys we met at the Dingo yesterday, Steve and Sodapop, they work there. So they got us the job! Isn't that the most, if the very least?" Belle giggled.

"The very least," I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, you get anything?" Amanda sat down on a swing.

"Nothing more than a bunch of promises to call me." I sat down on one of those tire swings.

"Maybe you should try out for that stripper job," Belle smiled.

I shoved her and she lost her balances and almost fell down. We laughed, and it was one of those laughs where you just can't stop.

"Where the hell is Sage?" Amanda was starting to get a little annoyed. It was at least a half hour we'd been in the park, and we were still waiting for her.

"Man we should be practicing right now!" Belle complained.

"Maybe she went home," I suggested.

"Maybe she didn't," Amanda argued.

"Let's just go check," I stood up and started walking to our house.

"I'm gonna kill her when I find her," Amanda kicked a busted beer bottle into the street.

"Calm down, and don't yell. If you get another soar throat I'll kill you!" Belle warned.

Amanda was the singer of our unnamed band. I was still leaning towards Acid Roses.

"Guys, I think I just found our bass player," I told them stopping in front of a small house, causing them to stop too.

Inside was Sage, surrounded by seven teenaged boys. Including Sodapop, Steve, and Johnny.

Amanda's hands balled up into fists, and her teeth clenched.

"Deep breathes, in and out, in and out.." Belle and I repeated. It obviously didn't work.

Amanda walked up to porch and banged on the door. She had a bad temper, a really bad temper.

Steve opened the door. "Wow hey Amanda, how'd you know where I was?"

She ignored him, pushing him to the side and stormed over to Sage,

"Sage Anne Porter I am going to kill you! Get your ass over here now! Right now! Where the hell were you! We should be practicing, but oh no you decided to have an eightsome!"

"Oh Amanda I'm so sorry, it was just I lost track of time." Sage looked at Belle and me trying to find an escape.

"You made your bed babe," Belle started.

"Now you have to sleep in it," I finished.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Why don't you dolls stay with us for awhile. There's plenty of room, and plenty of Two-Bit to go around!" a guy with rusty side burns opened his arms, as if to welcome us to stay.

Belle giggled.

I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling, "We do have to go, I don't know why Amanda is being so rough about it. But I do apologize for barging in."

"Stephanie stop apologizing, and just look at these boys! They're babes!" Belle exclaimed.

I slapped my forehead.

* * *

Eh it kinda ends awkwardly but I gotta do my homework. Praying for a snow day! Please review! And I'm always open to suggestions! Love ya! 


	3. Partyrama

Thanks to all my reviewers. I so wouldn't be updating if it wasn't for all that positive feedback! You all keep me motivated!

**Princess of the Moon:** You love me! You really really love me! And that's not stupid cause I do the same thing when I read books and everything. I hope you love this chappy too!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** I always wanted to be a comedian lol. Hope you like this chap  
**BabeinBlue:** Dally is in this chapter! No more waiting for just about the best character!  
**blackmagic111090:** Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!  
**Alaskajenna:** See I'm not the only one that forgets homework! Ha mommy ha! Lol. Hope you like this chap.  
**Banana4422:** Is this really how you spell banana? Cause I never know I always say like banananananana. Lol. Hope you like this chap.

Now onto the Chapter 3. Disclaimer is as usual.

**

* * *

Chapter 3:** _Partyrama!_

"Stephanie please can we stay? **Please**?" Sage was pleading with me. We were all huddled in the Curtis's small bathroom. Debating if we should stay or not.

"C'mon Stephie, tomorrow's a Saturday anyway, and it's not like we actually have jobs yet," Amanda reasoned.

"Well Manda and I do, but we don't start till Monday." Belle corrected.

"I have a job!"

"Yeah, Sage? Where?"

"I'm gonna babysit Two-Bit's little sister!" She said matter-of-factly to Amanda.

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

Someone knocked on the door, "You girls gonna come out sometime today? Or are you comparing yourbra sizes?" the hard yet somehow sexy voice of Dallas Winston called from the other side of the door.

"Shut up!" We all screamed at the same time.

Then they did it, they all gave me the puppy eyes.

"Oh..damn it..fine! But only for a few hours! We do have to practice tomorrow," I finally gave in.

"Thank you! You're the best!" They hugged me and then opened the door and we all filed out.

"Party time boys!" Amanda stood up onto the coffee table and started dancing around to the music.

"Good. Now which one of you lucky ladies wants a little bit of Two-Bit?" Mathews said, puckering his lips up.

"Oh you know I do!" Belle headed over to him, but Dallas got in the way.

"Where are you going babe, your mine tonight." he took her hand and led her over to the corner, for some "private" time. For some odd, very odd reason I felt a jealous pang in the deep pit of my stomach. And as soon as I looked around everyone was paired off.

Sage was sitting with Johnny on the floor. Amanda and Steve were already making out. Soda was out with his girlfriend, Pony was sleeping to rest up for a track meet tomorrow, and Darry was working over time.

That left Two-Bit for me. Oh brother.

"So I guess you're the lucky one tonight, huh babe?" he put an arm around me.

"I like you sugar, but not that much," I smiled and plucked his arm off me.

"Fine we're sooooooooooo over! And I thought you loved me!" he started fake sobbing, in a girly soap opera, way.

I bit my bottom lip, it was the most I could do to try not to laugh.

"If you kids are gonna stand there and laugh, do it in another room!" Dally barked.

I rolled my eyes and Two-Bit took me into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm a dud. I guess I'm a little prude."

"It's okay. I don't like you anyway, you don't have blond hair."

"Okay that's just discrimination man!"

"Well that's the way the cookie crumbles," he smiled and then took a swig of beer.

I shook my head and then peered into the living room. Everyone was making out except for Johnny and Sage. They were just talking. I sighed.

"You don't get much action do you?" Two-bit asked from behind me.

"Well I guess not. I haven't had a boyfriend in like 3 years." I admitted.

"Damn girl! That's like suicide! Are you depressed? Tell me how your feeling," he said imitating a shrink. I giggled.

"Seriously, girlfriend, we need to get you a boy toy! So which one of us do you think is hot?" Two-Bit raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively and put his hand on his hip, and then stuck it out to the side.

"None of your business."

"Sodapop?"

"No."

"Steve?'

"No."

"Ponyboy?"

"No!"

"Me?"

"Nope."

"Darry?"

"Gross he's like 4 years older than me!"

"Okay calm down...Dally?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I rolled my eyes, "I just think he's good looking."

"Whatever you say sweetheart. But don't worry I think Belle's a hottie. We just have to think of a way to get them apart, and get Belle to me. And Dally to you of course."

"You're a nut. You know that?"

"And damn proud of it!" he smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

This wasn't the greatest chap, and it's kinda short. But I'm going to Disney World tomorrow and still have to pack! It's my birthday surprise. Yay. So I probably won't update till Tuesday or Wednesday. Have a good weekend! Please review, as always I'm open to suggestions and good feedback. 


	4. Country Gals!

Crazy crazy week. I got back from Disney turned on my computer and it's crashed. : So I have to write this chapter on my dad's. I already have this chapter written though so if I don't lose it when my computer gets back to normal I will post it. Thanks for my reviews!

**Banana4422:** I still go on the dumbo ride lol. Disney's like the bestest place ever. Especially the parts with Peter Pan (I am absolutely obsessed with him!).  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** He's to pretty lol.**  
blackmagic111090:** Supercalafradgilisticespialidosious. I think that's how you spell it. My best friend knows. She's a nut

**x-CelluloidTears-x:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. By the way I love your penname, it's awesome.**  
Miru Amai:** At first I was going to have it follow the events of the book (like when Johnny got jumped) but I decided against it. I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chappy.**  
ZiggyGurl:** Sugar highs are always fun, lol. Guys with great cheek bones are hot! Hope you like this chap.**  
BabeinBlue:** Yes Dally is hot lol. Just wait till you see the love triangle's he gets into. Hope you like this chap. 

Now onto the story! Oh by the way, I am making fun of a few songs in here, I like all of them too. So I'm not meaning to offend anyone, or the people who wrote/sing/own these songs. I don't own them by the way, Britney Spears and The Ramones do.

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**_Country Gals!_

"I just want you all to know that this is our _first_ practice in **three months**!" I yelled at the girls as they got our equipment ready.

"We're sorry Steph but we do have a life."

"Amanda all you do is go and see Steve. That's it. He's not even your boyfriend!" I took my seat at my drum kit.

"He will be one day, he just doesn't know it yet," she said but I'm not sure who she was trying to convince, herself or me. She ran her hand over her microphone stand again and again.

"Guys lets just sing a song okay?" Belle plugged in her guitar, and Sage started tuning her bass.

"Which one?" Sage asked.

"How about the one I wrote?" Belle asked.

"Oops I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. That one Belle?" Amanda sang.

"Yeah!"

"No way! How about mine?"

"You mean..Rock rock rock, Rock and Roll High School!..?" Belle sang.

"Yeah that one!" Amanda smiled.

"Not a chance."

"How about the one we all agree on and all wrote?" I asked, talking about the song we titled Neverland (A/N: Yeah I did actually write it. Yeah it does suck, and yeah I never finished it lol.)

"Fine," they said in unison, and we began to play our instruments, and Amanda opened her mouth and sang out the soothing words:

_**People in a rush  
Rush to grow up**_

_**To taste the juices of freedom**_

_**The wonders of love**_

_**The telephone rings**_

_**And the clock goes ding**_

_**Hours are flying **_

_**Seconds pass by-ing**_

_**But I'm waiting for Peter Pan**_

_**To come and take me away**_

_**Away to that Neverland.**_

"That was good guys!" I complimented them, when we finished about and hour later.

"We still can't get past the chorus," Belle complained.

"Do you think Ray Charles wrote "Fever" in two days?"

"Yes," they said in unison, and I rolled my eyes.

We started putting away our instruments when a string of knocks banged on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sage jumped up like a bat out of hell and ran to the door flinging it open.  
"Hey girls!" Soda said and walked in followed by Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit.

"Where's Johnny?" Sage asked eventhough her and Cade are "just friends".

"At the movies with Pony," Soda answered her.  
Amanda ran over to Steve and kissed him, and Dally walked over to Belle. He leaned down to kiss her but she moved away and giggled, which caused him to smile. And me to scowl.

"You dolls doing anything tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"No," Belle, Sage, and Amanda shouted.

"Well there's a party over at this guy Buck's house, and we're all going. You ladies want to come?" Dally asked coolly.

"Sure," the girls answered again.

"What about you sweetheart?" he turned to me.

"No thanks. I don't do parties, besides I have to work," I smirked at him, and Two-Bit sat on my lap, which I promptly hit him off and laughed.

Dally laughed when I said I had work, "What do you do honey? Pole dance?"

"You wish."

He smiled devilishly.

"Actually, I clean the Sheldon's house."

"Is that a soc?"

"A who?"

"A soc is a rich kid, Stephie. Get down with the Southern lingo!" Amanda informed me.

"Sorry my minds still in Brooklyn," I smiled at her.

"Your from New York City?" Dally asked, surprised.

"She is. But we're from Long Island. We're country gals!" Sage smiled and talked with the most stupidest accent ever.

"I'm from the South Bronx," he told me.

"Good for you."

I got up and went into the kitchen as Belle, Sage, Amanda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda started chatting away about something or the other.

Dally followed me.

"To bad ya can't come to the party. You might have found someone drunk enough to dance with you," he smiled at me moving towards me. I backed up but hit up against the countertop.

"Oh hardy har har. Your so funny," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, pretending not to notice how close we were. We were so close I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"I know," he whispered into my lips which were only centimeters away from his.

I locked my eyes into his ice blue ones. Not a good idea since I became entranced with them.

"You sure you don't want to come?" he asked, tearing his eyes from mine and moving them down my body, then back up, eventually locking them back into my green eyes.

"Positive," I whispered into his lips.

He shrugged then turned around and left, like nothing ever happened. Like I wasn't sweating, and my heart wasn't beating so fast, and my lips weren't dried so I wasn't licking them. He left me there like we had no connection when I swear we did.

* * *

Awwww how cuuuute. Sorry for the long wait.Chapter 5 will be up soon. Love you all! I must watch my beloved Peter Pan now! 


	5. Volkswagen Buses

Chappy five is up! Aren't we all happy?

Thanks for the reviews!

**Jesus is my savior:** Aww thanks.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Yeah he is a butthead. lol**  
Miru Amai:** Thanks! Finally someone agrees that Peter Pan rocks!**  
Banana4422:** Hope you like this chap. Dumbo's adorable 

Now onto the story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**_ Volkswagen Buses_

"Thanks for the ride Stephie. We're really sorry you can't come," Sage, who was sitting in the passanger seat of our Volkswagen bus (A/N: I don't know if those existed back then but whatever).

"You should stop by when you're all done working," Belle climbed out of the back.

"But if you don't we'll give you all the juicy gossip!" Amanda yelled and they shut the doors and headed into Buck's party.

I sighed and put on the radio and started the car up. Just as I was backing out of the little parking area I saw Steve, Dally, Soda, and Two-Bit. I sighed even louder and started driving over to the West side.

I pulled into the Sheldon's driveway and hopped out of my decrepit bus. In the Sheldon's driveway were three cars. A beautiful blue mustang, a black 56 Chevy, and my favorite a hopped up version of a gorgeous red Firebird. I ran my hand over the shiny red paint, wishing I owned it. But I don't, cause I ran away to start a band, and clean a house for 20 stupid dollars.

It was about 10 o'clock and I was all alone in the Sheldon's house. Betty and David, the adults of the house, had gone to a art gallery opening. Bob went out with his drunken goons, after getting on my last nerve. And Sabrina, Bob's older sister, went out with her _greaser_ boyfriend. Her parents would have a heartattack! I grabbed the vaccum and put the newest The Temptations record on. Cranked the music up, and started dancing with the vaccum. 

I just started strumming the vaccum like a guitar when Sabrina opened the door. I stopped in an instant and turned the record player off. I could finally leave! After putting the vaccum away I went over to Sabrina and cleared my throat. She was making out with her _greaser_ boyfriend against the door.

"What?" she asked rather rudely, and breathlessly.

"My 20 bucks please," I held my hand out to her, giving her a slight attitude. Hey she was giving me one.

She rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend, "I'll be right back baby."

As soon as she left, her boyfriend turned to me, "Who are you?"

"Why is everyone so rude today?" I asked but to no one in particular.

"I was just asking, I think I've seen you before."

"Well who are you?"

"Tim Shepard."

"Uh-huh, well I haven't ever seen or heard of you, so there's no way you know me," I told him and put my hand on my hip, still waiting for my money.

He sat there his hand on his chin thinking for awhile. "Oh I know where I've seen you! Dally pointed you out one day!"

"Oh brother," I rolled my eyes.

"You're that Stephanie chick! The one he won't shut up about," he smiled, a smile that was so close to Dally's devilish one it almost scared me.

"Won't shut up about?" I looked at him, a small smile creeping across my lips.

"Yeah. He's at Buck's party, I'm heading over there when I'm done with Sabrina," he said licked his lips mischeviously.

"Eww I don't even want to know."

Sabrina stomped back into the foyer and slapped the green bill into my hands. "Can ya leave now? I'm busy."

"Sure thing hun, sure thing," I said and then hurried into my bus, before I threw up. I started it up and drove back over to the East side.

"Do I want to go to Buck's party, or do I not? Everyone's there...but I don't like parties. But there's nothing else to do. But I can find something..can't I?" yeah I was talking to myself out loud again. I stuffed my money in my jean pocket and pulled my black tank top down. I looked up and I was outside of Buck's house. "Might as well go in Stephanie."

I hopped out and headed inside, but as soon as I was opening the door, Amanda and the girls were coming out.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Oh Stephie!" Sage smiled and hugged me.

"Nice to see you too, sweetie. But where are you going?"

"Drag race!" Soda smiled, his arm around a pretty blond girl with blue eyes.

"Cool."

"Hey look if it isn't Miss. Working Gal herself. Glad you decided to come," Dally looked at me with those evil eyes.

"Shut up. Who's racing?" I asked Two-Bit.

"Dally and Rick. Rick is part of the Falcon's gang. Started getting all rowdy and wanted to fight. But Belle brought up the racin' idea. Now everyone's heading over to see it."

"Is everything here gang related?"

"Pretty much babe, pretty much."

We all headed over to where the race is supposed to be. Dally and this Rick guy had to go from Dixon Street all the way over to Corvette Road and back. It was about a mile race, and Dally had a good car, Buck's T-Bird.

"So how was work?" Amanda asked, draping her arm around me.

I sniffed her breath, "Amanda stop drinking it's so disgusting!"

"Sorry, but don't worry I'm not drunk..yet," she giggled. I shook my head.

"There he is!" a guy with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked over to us, and shook hands with Dally. I gasped. It was Rick.

"Rick!" I couldn't believe it. It _was_ Rick! My brother's best friend.

He turned around. It took him awhile but when he figured out who I was exactly his eyes widened, "Steph?"

"Yeah! What the hell are you doing here?" I hugged him and then punched him the arm, with a huge smile on my face.

"I just moved down here," he replied smiling.

"You two know each other?" Dally asked, a look of utter confusion on his face. Hell all of them were confused.

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

Dally's mouth dropped open, but closed before anyone could see, or at least he thought no one saw. My smile only widened to a bigger one.

* * *

Haha! Dally's jealous! Ha! Okay I'm done now. Tell me what you all thought! Love yous! Chapter 6 coming soon! Things will heat up soon, really soon! 


	6. The Guessing Game

Love the reviews. And I love you guys!

**BabeinBlue:** Aww I'm sorry, it's just I updated really quick and not all of the reviews were showing so I put down the ones that I saw...yeah. Hey but you're here now! And yeah Dally is hot being jealous. But Dally's hot no matter what!

**Mrs. Benji Madden:**I actually don't know why I put that in the dialogue..I don't even talk like that. Huh..I'm just strange lol. Glad you like though.

**Miru Amai** I thought it was 40, but was to lazy to check. Sorry. But whatever, we'll just say they're cheap Socs lol. Hope you like this chap.

**x-CelluloidTears-x:** Everyone gets jealous lol. My friend obsessed with AFI so that's cool! Hope you like this chap.

**Dreamer for lyf:** Hey you totally read my mind! And don't worry if and WHEN Dally and Steph hook up they won't be all mushy gushy. Mushy couples make me sick.

**Jesus is my savior:** I love you too!

**Banana4422:** Aw thanks I'm glad you love it. I've seen Mickey...a lot. You gotta go to his house in ToonTown and go to the tent behind it. He's like always there. Or do what I do, call up and ask when and where he'll be next. That's how I found out where Peter Pan was! It's like being a stalker!

**blackmagic111090:** So do I lol.

Hope you like this chapter! **_OH_** and if there's anyone who's reading this that likes my other story "Every Thorn Has A Rose" I will update it after I get at least ten chapters on this story. Anyway, on with Chapter 6!

**

* * *

****Chapter 6:** _The Guessing Game._

"Just don't do any stupid shit. Okay guys?" Belle, who was decided to be the flag waver, told Rick and Dallas.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on him," Dally eyed Rick coolly.

"Don't hold back man, give me all you got."

"Rick stop being an idiot," I told him.

"Sorry baby."

"Don't call me baby," I warned him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and slid into his Corvette, and Dally got into his-well Buck's-T-bird.

"Ready? GO!" Belle yelled and waved the black and white checkered flag. The two cars took off at lightening speed. A lot of the people ran down the roads trying to see what was happening. Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, Amanda, Sage and Belle all found a spot and were cheering Dally on. Like he could hear them a half a mile away, right? But it's a nice gesture.

I, on the other hand, sat down on the curb by where they finish. I wasn't rooting on any of them. Rick was my ex-boyfriend, and my brother Chachi's best friend. But I, as if it wasn't obvious enough, have a major crush on Dally.

It's a stupid crush too. I mean what would someone like Dally want with me? Nothing! I'm to good for him. He's to bad for me. Besides as soon as the girls and I get a record deal we'll have to leave. I don't need anymore broken hearts. But no matter how much I tell myself this, I can't help feeling about him the way I do.

Five seconds later Rick and Dally's cars came speeding down the road. I bit my lip wondering who would win. Only by centimeters did Rick's car pass the finishing line first.

Half of the crowd rooted and shouted and Rick got out of his car and paraded around. Dally got out of his car and leaned against it. The guys went over to him, congradulating him anyway.

"Not to bad, for the new kid," Dally said keeping his cool. Did this guys have any other emotions?

"Thanks, we'll do it again," Rick smiled and then turned his attention to some greaser girls. I decided I might as well congradulate him. I walked over to him, passing Dally. I could feel Dally's eyes watching me, but when I looked his way, his attention was toward Tim Shepard, who had come a few minutes earlier.

"Hey Rick, congrats for winning."

"Thanks baby," he smiled at me.

"Rick don't call me that. I already told you once," I looked at him sternly

"You know sweetie, I was thinking. When we went out we never had any sex."

"No duh, I'm still a virgin," I rolled my eyes.

He smiled, like a Chessire cat."Well why don't I fix that for you?"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Rick let the fuck go of me! This isn't funny!" I screamed at him. I remembered his tempers, and how he got mad when things didn't go his way. Mad and violent, and I can't seem to remember why I was so happy to see him before.

"No way baby, now give Rick a kiss," he leaned down towards me. And just as I was about to knee his grion Dally's hands tore me from his grip.

"She said no man so fuck off!" he stood between Rick and me, standing in front of me protectivley(sp?).

"Winston why don't you mind your own damn business.There's plenty of chicks here for you to bang,so go find one," Rick glared at him.

"I already have," Dally smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me off with him.

"Ow jeez, do you have to be so frigging rough?" I nagged him, as he pulled me off past Amanda the rest of them, and down a gloomy looking alley.

"I just saved your ass dollface," he said finally letting go of me and taking a cigarette out of his pocket, and offering me one.

"Ewww gross, do you know what that stuff does to your lungs?" I refused.

He lit the cigarette up and stuck it in his mouth,"I don't really care."

"Well you should."

"Tell me sweetheart, you don't drink, you don't smoke, and you don't go to parties...what do you do?" he asked letting the smoke out of his mouth.

I coughed, "I play the drums."

"I guess you wouldn't even kiss a guy if you had the chance," he smiled at me, teasing me, then taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well then," I walked over to him and grabbed the cigarette from his fingers just as he was about to stick it back into his mouth. I tossed it on the ground and then grabbed his leather jacket collar. Pulling him down to me I kissed him full on the lips. He kissed back instantly, and put his arm around my waist. I'll tell you, I was in heaven.

I pulled back, and looked into his eyes, "Guess again."

He smiled, that mischevious smile, "You sure are one crazy chick you know that?"

"Yeah I know," I smiled back, and then he kissed me again.

We stood there in the rain, in a dark stingy alley kissing for a good amount of time.

"I gotta go," I eventually told him, nearly out of breath. Boy does making out knock the wind out of you.

"I'll stop by your place tomorrow."

I smiled, "Good." I kissed him goodbye, then skipped home. Literally.

When I got in the girls were all looking at me.

"Where'd you dissapear off to Ms.Hudini?" Sage asked.

I just smiled at her and sat on the couch.

"Okay spill, who'd you kiss? Was it Two-Bit?" Amanda sat on one side of me, and Belle and Sage sat on the other.

"Nat-ah."

"Then who?" Belle asked.

"Dally."

"Aw! I knew you would! That's 10 dollars Amanda."

"Bitch," Amanda mumbled and then handed Belle the green bills.

"Oh my gosh you guys were betting? You freaks! And I thought you were going with Dally, Belle."

"No, I've been with Two-Bit, hel-lo!"

"Steph guess what?" Sage turned my head to look at her.

"What?"

"We got a gig! We're playing next Friday at the Cajun. It's some new club that opened up!"

"Whoa! That's freaking awesome!"

This was like the best day of my life.

* * *

Okay so now we got a little romance...a little thunder a little lightning...sorry randomness. Okay well tell me whatchya think. I'll update with Chapter 7 soon. And remember if there are any fans of my story Every Thorn Has A Rose, I will be updating that again after I have 10 chapters on this story. Okay love you all! 


	7. The Cajun

As always thanks for the tremendously awesome reviews!

**ZiggyGurl:** Lol yay! I missed ya! Hey someone likes my totally dorky song! Hope you like this chapter!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Don't worry I think I'll have ten chapters up pretty quickly.  
**mischeif-maker:** I just see Dally as a protective person. And I actually did make a bet with one of my friends similar to the one Belle and Amanda made. Glad you like it so far!  
**Miru Amai:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**Banana4422:** Lol! Every Thorn Has A Rose will be updated pretty quickly I hope.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Hehe, maybe your psychic!  
**Jesus is my savior:** Don't worry they'll definitely be more romance!

Onto the story. Disclaimer's still the same as it always will be.

**

* * *

Chapter 7:** _The Cajun_

"Is Steve here yet?" Amanda asked over and over and over, as we all sat in the crowded dressing room.

We were scheduled to play at 8 o'clock and showed up and hour early. Just to run through everything, and get our nerves settled.

"Amanda chill, your Romeo isn't here yet, but he will be. Gosh!" Belle rolled her eyes and added more eyeliner.

"Gosh!" Amanda mocked Belle in a high-pitched girly voice.

Belle shot her look, and Amanda laughed. Belle picked up her hairbrush and threw it at Amanda. She ducked and it hit Sage in the arm.

"What the? Belle!" Sage jumped up and her hand hit my nose.

"OW! Shit!" I screamed.

Soon we were all yelling and screaming and on the floor "beating" each other up. Somehow we ended up in a tangled mess and just laughed.

I was laying across Amanda, and had Sage's feet in my face. Belle was on top of my legs.

"We weren't this nervous the first time we played a gig," I reminded them.

"That's because we were playing for the Senior Citizen Center. Three-fourths of the people there couldn't hear anyway," Amanda laughed and we all joined in.

"Hey remember when we played in the Bowling Alley? No one paid attention.."Sage thought out loud.

Belle spoke up, "No I like the time we played for the Bingo Night at the Mount Carmel Church. Remember? The janitor unplugged all of the amps and speakers and no one could hear us!"

We all laughed.

"Sage, do you clean your feet?" I asked sniffing them.

She rolled her eyes.

I laughed.

"Guys your all squishing me!" Amanda nagged and started pushing us up.

After a whole lot of pushing, shoving, and pulling, we finally got up to our feet. Someone knocked on the door and then opened it half way.

"Are you girls dressed?"

"Come on in Steve," Sage sighed.

Steve opened the door, only to be toppled by Amanda.

She kissed him, and then slapped his arm.

"Ow what's that for?" he asked, rubbing his "boo-boo".

"You were late!"

"Sor-ry."

"Move it Stevie, your ass is blocking the way to my cutsie-poo!" I heard Two-Bit say and then shove Steve. He went over to Belle-his "cutsie-poo"-and..tickle her. Belle's very ticklish, but not as ticklish as I am. After Two-Bit Johnny and Pony came in. They went over to Sage, who had become really close with them, but especially Johnny. I glanced at them, and am pretty sure I saw them (Johnny and Sage) holding hands.

Finally Dally came in. _My_ Dally. Well, technically he isn't mine. It's been a week since that first kiss in the alleyway. But you don't see him kissing anyone else but me...do you?

"Hey sweets!" he called me by what I'm thinking is my nickname for him. He doesn't use it very often though.

"Hi Dally!" Amanda smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Not you, you fuckin' freak of nature."

"Do you _have_ to use _that_ word?" I asked him.

"What? Fuck?" he smiled putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Yes that "word". It's disgusting."

"Fuck."

"Dally!"

He laughed, "Your so tight ass, Steph. Loosen up!" He slapped my rear end, to which I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not uptight," I told him, but didn't sound very convincing.

"Ya gotta be loosey goosey...loosey goosey," Two-bit moved his arms up down, in case I needed a visual of what he was saying exactly.

"Oh be quiet, Mathews!" I smiled and hit his chest lightly.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I turned my attention back to Dally and ruffled up his hair. He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss me..just as the owner of the Cajun walked in.

"You girls ready to play?"

"You have the worst timing," I told him. He was pretty young, early 20's and totally into the whole hippie movement. I can picture him smoking a hooka, with his long dirty hair, tye-die shirt, and khaki pants.

"Uh...okay. You chicklets are on in ten minutes," he rolled his eyes and then left the room.

"What the hell is a chicklet?" Amanda looked so confused.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to know," Belle said, moving out of Two-Bit's arms. I moved Dally's hands off of my waist and slapped them down to his sides.

"Thanks sweets."

"Your welcome! Now if you excuse me I have to go bang my drum set," I headed out of the room, after making sure my hair was okay.

"Stephanie! You pervert!" Two-Bit screeched.

"Oh shut up!" I threw a scrunchie at him and then laughed.

"Come on, _chicklet_." Sage pulled my arm and dragged me out of the room.

When we got to the side area of the stage the band before us was finishing up. The Cajun had two local bands play every Friday night. Obviously we were the second act.

The guys were standing somewhere near the front. Amanda got all smiley and blushy. I rolled my eyes, she's such a weirdo.

"Okay guys, before we go, we're going to sing a song that I'm sure you all know. It's one of our favories.." the lead singer/guitarist spoke into the microphone.

He started strumming the guitar, and I immediately knew the song. My heart froze and my breathing stopped.

_This lullaby is only a few words  
A simple run of chords  
Quiet here in this spare room  
But you can hear it, hear it  
Wherever you may go  
Even if I let you down  
This lullaby plays on..._

It was my dad's song. The song he wrote for me the night my mother called him to tell me I was born. He was on tour. To this day I've never met him, or spoken to him. The only things I know about him are the things I read in magazines. I can thoroughly say I hate my father, Constantine Hazen. He has never been there for me, not one day of my life. He never saw me speak my first words, take my first steps, ride my first bicycle, get my first kiss. And that song...**my** song. It's plays everywhere. It was number one on the billboards. And no one knows what it really means.

Hot tears stung my eyes, threatening to drip down. I swallowed hard, and felt Amanda put a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Belle asked barely above a whisper. The girls knew all about it, I keep nothing from them

I nodded, I was being stupid. How could one simple song make me feel so emotional. All of my sadness and anger...and loneliness surfaces whenever I hear that song.

But I had to pull myself together. For the girl's sake. But I don't know if I could.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a busy weekend. But I hope you all liked this chapter. The song is from "This Lullaby" by Sarah Dessen. Chapter 8 coming soon. 


	8. Suicide Is Wrong But So Is Murder

I just got like this freaky idea burst so here's Chapter 8!

**

* * *

Chapter 8:** _Suicide Is Wrong But So Is Murder_

"You okay? You think you play?" Sage was asking.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I told them. The tears had left, and the sadness was gone. All I had was anger. Which was good in a way. I do everything better when I'm angry.

The band before us finished.

"Goodnight Tulsa! And remember we're the Coach Class Brats!" the singer/guitarist of the first band said then left.

"Alright let's hear it for the Coach Class Brats!" the Hooka Man as I have now nicknamed the club's owner, clapped as the band got of stage, and the backstage workers started moving their stuff and replacing it with ours, except the drums of course, which was the clubs. "Next up is The..uhm...well they don't have a name!"

We all rolled our eyes and walked onto the stage. The guys started whooping and hollering. I sat at the drum set seat. Belle picked up her guitar and Sage picked up her bass. They started tuning it as Amanda grabbed the mic.

"Hi everyone. How are ya'll doing tonight?"

A few people answered "alright".

"Well I'd tell you what the name of our band is, 'cept we don't have one. We're kinda on a split decision between Acid Roses and Bloody Mary's. But I can tell ya who is who. Over here to my left kicking serious ass is Belle. On my right we got the babelicious Sage on the bass. And in the back there we got Stephie banging her drum set," she smiled in that pervert way.

"Sicko!" I yelled at her.

"And I am the beautiful Amanda providing you with the words to our songs. To start off we're gonna play a little song called 'Suicide Is Wrong But So Is Murder'. Here we go!"

We all started playing. Belle started off with a wicked solo, then Amanda started to sing.

_Polar opposites from the minute we met  
Don't know if I hate you  
Or if I love you  
You make me so mad  
You make me so happy  
Your killing me slowly  
Killing me softly_

_I'm the victim  
Your the murderer  
My heart is your murder weapon  
Guilty or innocent?  
What's the jury's conviction?_

_Touch so soft  
Eyes so cold  
I'm afraid to touch you  
Afraid to speak  
Your choking me  
Suffocating me  
How many times do you want me to scream?_

_I'm the victim  
Your the murderer  
My heart is your murder weapon  
Guilty or innocent?  
What's the jury's conviction?_

_Can't cut my wrists  
Forgot how to bleed  
Forgot how to feel  
Forgot how to see  
Can't you see what your doing to me?_

_I'm the victim  
Your the murderer  
My heart is your murder weapon  
Guilty or innocent?  
What's the jury's conviction?_

We turned out to be pretty good. We played all original songs, plus our rendition of Love Potion Number 9. Everyone had left except for Dally and Johnny and a few other people having last minute drinks.

"You chicklets were rockin'!" Hooka Man came over to us as we were packing our stuff up.

"Uh thanks man," Belle said trying not to laugh.

"I think ya'll should have a record deal."

"Yeah? You gonna give us one or something?" Amanda asked rudely. She sure as hell got cranky when she was tired.

"No but here," he said handing Sage a flyer and we all looked down at it.

"Battle of the Bands?" I read out loud.

"Yeah. It's in a month, over at the High School. In the auditorium. They even got some big star to judge. 1st runner up gets 1,000 dollars. Winner gets a record deal with Exoteric Records. I think you chicklets have a good chance."

"Well thanks. We'll uh check it out," Sage folded the paper and put it in her purse.

"No problem. And feel free to come and play here any time," he smiled then started walking off.

Belle cleared her throat, "Can we have our money, brother man?"

"Oh yeah!"

She rolled her eyes and he gave her four crisp twenty dollar bills.

"Thanks brother man!" she called after him.

I hopped off the stage after all our stuff was packed up. Amanda and Belle decided to go home, and Johnny and Sage wandered off somewhere. They really did make the cutest couple.

"You girls were good," Dally complimented as I walked over to him.

"Thanks."

"That song was 'bout me huh?" he smiled and we started walking outside and down the street.

"Nah. I don't hate you...much," I teased.

"Oh thanks a lot," he rolled his eyes.

I giggled, "I'm just kidding. Gosh why do you have to be so tight ass Dallas?"

"Okay now your mocking me," he looked down at me. I never felt shorter in my life. He was about 7 inches taller than me.

"It's fun. Can you like shrink or something so your not so tall?" I asked him jumping up, so I can be taller than him.

"Uh no," he said pretending to think.

"Fine then," I waited for him to walk ahead of me then I ran and jumped on his back, so it was like he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Oh shit! Warn me next time you do that babe!" he grabbed hold of my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I laughed, "Okay horsey."

"No that's Ponyboy sweetie."

"Dally, your so mean!" I hit his chest lightly.

"Am I the one who jumped on your back?"

"No, but your calling Pony a horsey."

"Well ponies grow up to be horses, don't they?"

"Just shush."

Dally gave me a piggy back ride all the way to my house. I jumped off him and then skipped up the steps. He followed me, but walked up.

"Don't you know how to skip?"

"I _do_ have a reputation to maintain. And skipping ain't part of it."

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you care so much about your silly little rep?"

"Because I just do, got a problem with that?" he searched his pocket for a cigarette but only found an empty carton.

"Actually I do."

"Well to bad."

I rolled my eyes and put the key in the lock to open the door.

"Hey, you ain't leavin' that fast, sweetheart," he took my hand off the knob and pulled me close to kiss me goodnight.

I kissed him back our second kiss, but it felt just like the first.

* * *

Awww they're so cute. You don't think Dally's to out of character do you? Tell me if you do. Oh just review..please. I love you all and hope you like the story! Pyce! 


	9. You Skipped WHAT?

Thanks for the reviews!

**Dreamer for lyf:** True it is a fictional story..about a fictional story...but I like Dally like that, don't you? He's still tough!  
**Miru Amai:** Aww thanks, there will be some trouble in paradise later...  
**ZiggyGurl:** Lol. When I read the end of This Lullaby I got really mad and threw it down my basement stairs. Not even two seconds later I ran down to get it, lol.  
**micheif-maker:** Lol! Dally skipping! That's is a funny thought! Johnny and Sage are gonna have a little...surprise really soon.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** I LOVE your cheer! It is sooo cute!  
**Jesus is my savior:** Lol, that sounds funny.  
**parixs:** Aww thank you. Yea it's not exactly the most exact thing to the way the character's are. I guess it's cause I myself just can't be mean. And I'm pretty sure your grammar and spelling is good lol.  
**Music Insane Doll:** I will switch POV's eventually I'm not sure when, or how long the other girls will be "talking" but I will switch.

**

* * *

Chapter 9:** _You Skipped WHAT!_

I absolutely detest this house. Stupid Socs, can't even give me 40 damn bucks to clean their house, and when we all put our money together at the end of the month, we only have 250. Barely enough to live on or pay the bills.

We have three things in out fridge; a gallon of milk, a wedge of cheddar cheese, and a can of mustard. I seriously don't know how we're still alive. I do occasionally "borrow" food from the Sheldon's kitchen.

Two-Bit's mom, Karen, usually gives Sage left overs. She's so sweet. I love her to death. Amanda and Belle have to steal a liter of Pepsi every now and again.

I snuck into the Sheldon's marbleized kitchen. I opened their refrigerator quietly and looked at all the yummy foods. There really is a fabulous selection. I looked in their cabinets and grabbed a bag of potato chips and some sour cream and onion dip. I grabbed the 20 dollars they leave for me on the table and then went into my car. I don't know how they never realize they have food missing. But with two teenagers you never really know.

"I brought snacks!" I yelled as I walked into the house and plopped the chips and dip onto the counter.

"Ooo!" Belle and Amanda came running into the kitchen and started fighting over the bag.

I slapped the back of their heads, causing them to bump heads and then laughed. The bag fell out of their hands and I caught it. I pulled out four paper dishes and poured in some chips and then opened the dip container.

"Where's Sage?" I asked dipping my potato chip.

"In bed, she says she doesn't feel good. She's been throwing up alllll morning, and said she has headache's. I think it's a hangover," Belle pointed to her and Sage's bedroom and then stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth.

"Pig," Amanda called Belle, with a mouthful of chips in her mouth.

I grabbed Sage's plate and went into her room.

"Hey Sagey, you feel okay?" I asked, but she was on the phone. I sat at the edge of her bed and hanged her the plate of chips.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later," she said into the receiver and then hung the phone up.

"Who was that?"

"Johnny," she replied quietly. She seemed different, she looked scared. Almost as scared as Johnny usually has.

"Oh."

"Stephie, you know me and Johnny are dating, right?" she asked sitting up a bit.

"Yeah.." I started wondering where this was going.

"Well...we uhm...we got a little carried away the other day...and uhm...well...I skipped my period," she fiddled with her thumbs, and you can tell she was having a hard time saying the words.

My mouth dropped open about a million feet. "Sage, you mean you could be..."

"Pregnant." she finished my sentence.

I was in pure shock. Sure I expect this from Amanda, or Belle, but from Sage? Innocent, normal Sage? No way.

"Did you tell Johnny?" was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth.

She shook her head, and I saw she was starting to cry. "I couldn't..I just couldn't...he can't support a baby, and neither can I! Steph I messed up big time, and I don't what to do! I'm scared."

I held her and rubbed her back. "Well we don't know for sure Sage. You should take a test, and then maybe go see a doctor. I mean maybe your not. I skip my period plenty of times, and I am definitely a virgin."

"I guess," she sniffled and wiped her nose. "Can you tell Belle and Manda for me?"

"Sure thing." I stood up and went outside, gently shutting the door behind me.

"Guys, we have a little problem.."

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Sage thinks she's pg."

"What?" Again they asked in unison, but were more shocked this time.

"It seems her and Johnny went all the way, and she skipped her monthly bill."

"Shit!" Amanda yelled.

"We don't have enough money for ourselves, how the hell are we gonna help raise this kid? Cause you know Johnny ain't got no job. Who the hell knows if he'll stay with her?" Amanda continued.

"Johnny's a good kid. And I think he really loves Sage. I was talking to him the other night, and he was saying that he'd be happy if we got a record deal, but at the same time torn apart if Sage leaves him. Said he never felt this way about nobody in his life. I don't think he'll leave her," Belle reasoned.

"We gotta work extra hard now. We _have_ to get a record deal," I told them.

Amanda sighed, "I just don't like this happening to Sage. I mean I wouldn't care so much if it was Belle, or me. But not Sage."

"I know, but what are we gonna do? We can't do nothing else, but support her."

"Your right Steph."

"I know I am," I smiled trying to make light of the situation.

SAGE'S POV

I had to tell Johnny. I had to tell Johnny now. But I can't. I know he won't leave me, he's not like that. Now if I was dealing with Dallas, and maybe those Shepard kids I'd say yeah, sure, they're leaving. But not Johnny. But how _will_ he take it?

A thousand thoughts flew in and out of my head. I decided to be positive I was pregnant before telling him. Hopefully the girls won't say anything. I picked up the phone and called the doctor.

"I need an appointment with Dr. Peters. Sage Porter. Thank you" I hung up and got out of bed. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt and walked outside. Belle and Amanda just stared at me, then ran over and hugged me.

"I'm going to kill you, I really am," Amanda threatened while clutching me tightly.

"Oh I feel safe now," I laughed slightly.

"Did ya tell Johnnycakes?" Belle asked.

"Not yet, I wanta be positive. But can one of ya'll come with me to the doctor?"

"We will!" Amanda and Belle

I looked at Stephie.

"I gotta stay here. Dal's coming over, and someone's gotta make dinner. But tell me everything okay?"

I hugged her and then left with Amanda and Belle.

STEPHANIE'S POV

I opened the fridge and took out the left over Mac and Cheese Ms. Mathews gave us. I stuck it in the microwave and let if heat up. There was a knock on the door, which I was sure was Dally. I walked..quickly, over to the door, fixed my hair and opened it.

"Hey sweetheart," he kissed me tenderly then walked in.

"I was just heating up some mac n cheese. What some?"

"Nah I just ate at the Curtis's," he plopped down on the couch then stood up a bit to look at what he was sitting on. He pulled up one of Amanda's tampons that she likes to throw around.

"That's Amanda's," I took it from his hands quickly and threw it into the bathroom.

"Where are the girls? Did ya kick 'em out for me?" he asked grabbing my waist and pulling me down on top of him so I was now sitting on him.

"They went to the doctor with Sage," I said and then realized that I probably shouldn't have. I'm usually really good at keeping secrets.

"Why?" he started kissing my neck, which made me giggle.

"Don't tell anyone but she _giggle_ thinks she might be _giggle_ pregnant."

"What? With who's kid?" he stopped kissing me. _Damn_ I thought.

"Johnny's.." I trailed off a bit.

"Johnny? As in Johnny Cade Johnny?"

"Yes that Johnny. What other Johnny would I be talking about?"

"I don't know. Does he know?"

"Not yet, she want's to make sure she is before telling him. Don't you say a damn thing about it Dallas Winston!" I looked at him sternly.

"I promise..."

I didn't know if I should believe him or not, but I knew Sage was gonna kill me if she found out I told him.

* * *

Should Sage be pregnant? Or just a false alarm? Tell me what you think. I love you all. I'll probably update ETHAR (Every Thorn Has A Rose) tonight. Love ya!  



	10. Stop, Rewind, and Pause!

I love my reviewers!

**Mischeif-maker:** Aww that is a sweet image. Johnny would be a good daddy, don't ya think?  
**Jesus is my savior:** Lol. I was on a cruise once and the Captain said that...I didn't feel to good after that lol.  
**Parixs:** Sage'll be pregnant...but maybe she'll have a miscarriage. I don't think she will though. I hope you like it anyway!  
**Music Insane Doll:** Mind reader! I'm gonna start switching POV's more often now. And there's gonna be more drama soon. Dum dum dum!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Happy Pi Day! Or belated PI Day! I like this version of Dally too. I think it's more realistic. No one can be _that_ mean all the time...can they?  
**Miru Amai:** I'm glad ya agree. Hope you like this chappy.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Her being pregnant goes with my future ideas...I just hope you like my future ideas.  
**blackmagic111090:** I don't have one either lol.

Onto the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 10:** _Stop, Rewind, And Pause!_

SAGE'S POV

As soon as the doctor said those two words, I wasn't sure if I should be ashamed or elated. "You're Pregnant." Such two little words, held my future, and Johnny's. I didn't know how to feel about the situation. How am I supposed to tell Johnny? And my parents...and his parents? They'll kick him out for good! Maybe he could move in with me. Yeah, that'd be good. But we hardly have enough room. Maybe we could get a bigger place. Damn it Sage think! We can't afford to buy a damned loaf of bread you want to get a bigger place? Your such an idiot!

"Sage!" Amanda's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"C'Mon hun, let's get ya home. And ya better call Johnny...soon," Belle helped me off the examining table.

"Yeah I suppose..." I looked down at my stomach, maybe I could wait off till I get a bit bigger...or really bigger..

JOHNNY'S POV

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, after the first ring. My folks were asleep and the last time the phone woke 'em up, my Dad got the belt out.

"Uh hey Johnny.." I couldn't help but smile at hearing Sage's voice. It was like an angels but better. But she sounded different. Like she was scared or worried.

"Hi, what's up? Everythin' okay?"

"Um not really Johnny. Um...Johnny...uhm..." it sounded as if she couldn't say what she wanted too,

"What is it sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Johnny I'm pregnant," she blurted out in one big breath.

I just stood there. Did I just hear her say...pregnant? Did she say that word? No way...well what other word could it be? She's gonna be a mother? Why would she be telling me? Oh my god...it just hit me..I'm the father!

"Johnny? Are you breathing?"

"Uh-huh." was all I could manage to get out. To everyone else it would be a normal response, but I feel at ease with Sage. Like I can finally be the **real** Johnny Cade. I talk a lot more around her. Even more than I do Ponyboy.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," I muttered again.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No! Uhm...this is just..scary."

"I know it is Johnny, I'm scared too. But I think we can do it. I love you Johnny," she sounded like she was crying.

"Sage don't cry, I love you too. Everything'll be okay." I hope. I knew it was a bad idea to lose our virginity.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.." she hung up slowly.

I let the receiver slide out of my hand, but caught it before it fell. I quietly hung it up, then flew out the door. I knew where I was going, The Curtis's, but I don't know why. To tell them I guess.

DALLY'S POV

"Where is he?" I barged into the Curtis's house, and looked around for that squirmy black haired, puppy dog eyed kid.

"Where is who?" Two-Bit decided to be annoying tonight.

"Johnny, who else?" I was practically yelling at him. That's how pissed I was.

"Dal calm down. What's wrong?" Darry had come out of the kitchen when he heard all the hollerin'.

"Johnny got Sage pregnant." they're mouths dropped about 20 feet, especially Pony's.

"Johnny Cade?"

"No shit Two-Bit," Steve rolled his eyes.

"How'd he do that?" Soda asked staring at me like I was crazy.

"Well Soda, when a guy and girl fall in love..or get drunk.." Two-Bit started.

"I know _how_ he did it!"

"Well then you shouldn't have asked. Gosh you people are so touchy!"

"This is not a time for jokes Two-Bit," I warned him. "As soon as I get my hands on that kid I'm gonna.."

"H-hi Dally," I turned around to see little Johnny standing there. He looked as innocent, and as scared to death as ever...maybe he didn't know.

"Come here kid," I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"I guess you know huh?" he sat down, and I could see he was shaking. I offered him a cigarette and he readily took it.

"Yeah I know. Johnny this shit isn't supposed to happen to you. It's supposed to happen to fuck ups like me, not you. What the fuck were you thinkin' ?"

"I don't know...that I loved her."

I laughed at that one, "Love don't exist kid."

He looked at me, and then shook his head and looked back at the ground. "It does exist, and maybe if ya took a look around ya, ya'd see how many people love ya! Instead of only seein' all the bad in the world."

This didn't sound like the normal Johnny. What was this chick doin' to him?

"Johnny your parents are gonna kick ya ass outta their house."

"Ya think I care? I've been wishin' they would for the last sixteen years of ma life!"he took a long nervous drag on his cigarette.

"How are ya supposed to raise this kid?" I was pacing back and forth, running my hand through my hair repeatedly.

"I don't know, but Sage and I'll figure it out."

I just shook my head, "Why ya stayin' with her?"

"Like I said before...I..love..her."

I sighed, "This is what you want?"

"Yes this is what I want."

"Fine."

STEPHANIE'S POV

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sage walked over to me and wiggled her pointer finger in my face.

"Why?"

"You told Dally! I am going to _murder_ you!"

"He was gonna find out sooner or later! And what's the big deal Johnny already knows so it's not like you weren't planning to tell anyone," I said chopping up the tomatoes, Darry lent me some food to make a salad for the fours of us.

"I told Two-Bit," Belle piped up from the couch where she was practicing our new song, "Sober".

"And I told Steve," Amanda came into the kitchen and living room area (A/N: it's like one big room in case anyone's confuzzled.)

"But they all knew already, Dally told them." Belle and Amanda said in unison.

"Yeah, so you should really kill Dallas, he told more people than I did," I smiled at her.

She snorted, Sage has a tendency to snort when she's mad or frustrated. Amanda hits, Belle screams, and I laugh. Hey it's better than snorting.

"Guys we gotta practice for the Battle of The Bands thing, it's coming up in three weeks!" Amanda was nagging us.

"Yeah, Sage you can still pregnant, you ain't got no big ass stomach blocking your way," Belle shoved Sage's bass out at her.

"Stephanie sit your ass down!" Amanda pushed me onto the seat and put the drumsticks in my hand.

"We're gonna do 'Cut My Wrists So My Eyes Can Bleed'. 1 2 3 4!"

_Your lips are moving  
But I hear nothing  
Only the sweet lies hidden in your eyes  
What do I have to say to get inside of you?_

_Cut my wrists  
So my eyes can bleed  
I want to cry but I don't know how  
How many nights will this go one?  
How many times must I sing this song?  
_

_Remember the time when I snuck in?  
You hit me hard  
And shut me out  
You say goodbye and I want you more and more_

_Cut my wrists  
So my eyes can bleed  
I want to cry but I don't know how  
How many nights will this go on?  
How many times must I sing this song?_

"Can we eat now?"

"Yes Stephanie we can."

We all sat down at our 50 fold up crappy ass table in the middle of our small kitchen, with the squeaky broken chairs we found by a dumpster.

"Hey Steph, I'm really having a crazing for some Sushi."

"It's not gonna happen!"

* * *

Happy St. Patty's Day! And I'm not even Irish! Sorry for the wait, it's been a craaaaaaaazy week! I'll try to update all stories really soon. I have some pretty good ideas and hope ya'll like 'em. Tell me what you thought about this chap! I always love to hear your thoughts and comments and randomness! 


	11. The Devil’s Come To Town

Thank you my lovely lovely reviewers!

**ZiggyGurl:** Tank you! Tank you! Hope you like this Chapter.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Aww thank you. Hmm...well my cousin played guitar in a band when she was pregnant, so I guess Sage could do it too. But maybe she won't have to play pregnant...but I'm not saying anything else.  
**Jesus is my savior:** I love Irish people. My best friend is Irish, the guy I like is Irish. But I'm not Irish. I think I might have been in a past life lol.  
**mischeif-maker:** Next to Dally Two-Bit is my all time favorite character. Maybe it's because in the movie he's obsessed with Disney, and so am I? I don't know, but I love him. Hope you like this chapter!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Ouch. I'm gonna miss you! I just hope your parents don't kill ya too much.  
**Miru Amai:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**Music Insane Doll:** Hope you like this chap!

Now our feature presentation:

**

* * *

Chapter 11:** _The Devil's Come To Town_

"Sage come on! You are not a big fat lady yet so get your ass out here! We're going to be late for Battle of the Bands!" Amanda screamed.

Sage walked out glaring at her. Johnny laughed slightly. He was coming with us. Dally had "other obligations" and Steve had work. Oh and Two-Bit had a hangover.

"What are you laughing at?" Being pregnant made her crankier than usual.

"Sorry," he shuffled his feet.

We all hopped into the bus and I sped off towards the High School.

"Can ya slow down a little?" Belle was clutching the door handle.

"Why? Are ya scared?"

"No I think you're a maniac Stephanie!" Belle hates fast things. Roller coasters, cars, anything that goes fast.

I stepped on the peddle a little more.

"I'm going to kill you!" she started screaming.

"Belle, shut up!" Sage hit her.

"Oh my gosh, if you weren't pregnant, I would so beat the bologna out of you!"

"Well then good thing I am!"

Belle rolled her eyes, and I slammed the break.

"Fuck!" Amanda screamed.

"We're here!"

There were sooo many people there in that little room. Everyone was practicing, going over songs. Everyone was there including the most evil of all evils.

And when I saw her I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"I think I just saw the devil," I told them, still staring at her.

"Your dad?"

"Your ex-boyfriend?"

"No, my sister."

"Montana!" Belle, Amanda, and Sage stared and spotted her.

It's not hard to find her. In that little mini skirt, and fishnet stockings, high heeled boots, and tight t-shirt. She looked like a whore...but then again a lot of girls there too.

But what really killed me, was when I saw Dally standing next to her. Laughing.

"Is that Dal?" Johnny asked, squinting.

I started laughing.

Johnny stared at me, then whispered, "Why is she laughing?"

"Cause she's pissed off."

"Now Stephie, control your temper. Control," Amanda was holding my wrists down.

"Uh excuse me?" I little voice came over the speakers. We all looked up to see a little dude standing up on stage.

"Yeah hi, um, Battle of the Bands has been canceled due to the fact that our big star is on tour. Sorry. Battle of the Bands is rescheduled for December. If you want to drop out that's cool. If your staying in, we'll see ya in December!" then he left. A bunch of moans, curses, and your kidding's were heard.

"Well that's just fucking wonderful!" Amanda shot her middle finger up at the stage.

"Now guys think about it. Sage'll have the baby by then. Which means we won't have to worry about medical problems. And we'll have more time to practice," Belle was trying to reason.

But all I could do was stare at Montana. Watch how Dally was whispering in her ear, had his arm around her waist. How she was laughing. I mean what the hell was she doing here? We live, well I lived, in New York. She's just trying to ruin my life, that must be it.

"Stephanie! Are you listening!" Sage flicked my ear.

"Ow, yes!"

She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we'll worry about Montana later," Belle was pulling my arm.

"No, I think I should say hello to my darling sister,"

"Well I don't," Amanda, who was stronger than me, dragged me out the door as Johnny helped Sage, and Belle grabbed all out stuff.

Amanda shoved me in the bus and got in the drivers seat and took off.

"I want to kill her!"

"We know you do, but your not going to. We'll deal with her later," Amanda didn't even look at me.

I huffed and crossed my arms sitting back in my seat.

* * *

Isn't Dally the meanest? Poor Stephie. Well tell me whatchya think! Love ya! 


	12. Reunions Can Kill

Thanks for the reviews!

**ZiggyGurl:** Siblings are evil, at least that is what I understand from watching all my friends, which not one of them is an only child.  
**Jesus is my savior:** Sadly he did, now if it was me I'd whoop his butt, but it's not, it's Stephanie. Tsk Tsk, (She's gonna whoop someone's butts anyway)  
**Dreamer for lyf:** lol, I so agree. As for the Every Thorn Has It's Rose I think it screwed up because I had deleted the Author's Note, so Chapter 4 reviews say Chapter 5, and that might have screwed it up, I dunno. But anyway, Yes there could be a connection between Two-Bit and Steph and Pony and Jade. How did you guess? Lol.  
**blackmagic111090:**I wonder who the big star could be...and as for Dally, Steph would appreciate your volunteering lol.  
**Miru Amai:** I think you'll be interested by Dally's side of the story.  
**Music Insane Doll:** Dally is the hottest piece of decroded crap around. But that's okay we love him anyway  
**Just Playin:** dreamy sigh Dally is the sex god of all sex god's, and a butthead at the same time. Let's just hope he has a damn good explanation.

Now Chapter 12!

**

* * *

Chapter 12:** _Reunions Can Kill_

I think I might kill Dallas Winston. I really do. Amanda won't let me cook dinner tonight, she doesn't want me near the knives. She thinks I might go postal. Which I might.

So I'm sitting here next to Sage staring at the News Channel. I'm not watching it, just staring at it. Sage's reading a Teen Pregnancy book that her doctor gave her. She still hasn't told her parents, Johnny hasn't told his either. He's going to wait until we have enough money to buy a bigger place for everyone to stay in. Sage refuses to move out without us. Strange, but understandable.

"Steph, we don't have any food."

"Or money," Belle added to Amanda's comment. They were all talking softly. I was so edgy, and so angry I think I might burst.

I am angry at the fact that Dally and Montana looked so comfy cozy. But I'm even more pissed at the fact that Montana's here.

Montana hates me because our father, Constantine, wrote a song about me, and not her. Because mom paraded me around, and not her. Everything that I had (which wasn't much) Montana needed. I went out with Rick, Montana maneuvered her way in between us, until he dumped me and went out with her. I was best friends with the girl across the street, Lynn. She had to get involved with that too until Lynn turned around hating me for no reason. She's best friends with Montana now. When I started a band with the girls, Montana had to start one too.

Now I have, or had, Dallas. Montana probably didn't know that, but when she does, she'll be smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Steph why don't we go over to the Curtis's for dinner?" Sage flicked my ear so I would pay attention.

"Ow, oh yeah, sure." I said but then realized what I had said yes too. Dally'll most likely be there, and so will Montana, lovely.

We walked the few blocks over to the Curtis's.

"Deep breathes," Belle told me, and then walked on in, saying hi to everyone. Amanda and Sage followed, I was last. The first thing I did when I walked through the rusting door was lock eyes with the Devil herself.

We didn't say anything to each other, just stared into the other's eyes coldly.

"Hey girls this is Montana. Montana this is Belle, Amanda, Sage and Stephanie," Darry so nicely introduced us. We already know each other of course.

"Didn't expect to see your face so soon again," I said coldly, possibly as coldly as Dally could be.

"Hey baby sister. Rick told me you'd be here. I thought I might check up on you," she smiled sweetly. Montana could do that, make people think she was so sweet and innocent. She isn't though. She's evil.

"Yea, okay. Oh and Dally, I thought you couldn't go to the battle of the bands." I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, and walked into the kitchen. I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

DALLY'S POV

"You two know each other?" I asked Montana.

"She's my sister," she whispered back.

"You never told me you had a sister. Now she's pissed at me," I started debating in my head if I should tell Steph the truth or not.

"She's just pissed that I'm here," she said with the most evily, happy face ever. Montana was happy that Stephanie was so pissed. Strange family.

I walked into the kitchen. Stephie was standing there, her head on the table, grumbling. I smirked to myself and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let go of me! I'm mad at you!" she half yelled half sighed.

"C'mon babe, you didn't even let me explain," I lightly pecked the back of neck.

"I don't care what you have to say," she stood all the way up, turned around and put her hands on my chest, pushing me away.

"I knew Montana back in New York. We stayed in touch every now and then, and she called me up yesterday tellin' me she was gonna come down here for awhile. So I figured I'd spend the day with her, and you'd understand. I didn't know she was going to the Battle of the Bands, too." I stroked her cheek, her skin was baby soft. She still looked like she didn't believe me.

"You looked pretty comfy cozy with her," she said shaking her head so the piece of hair I had pushed away from her face fell back in front.

"I swear it was nothing. I would have been doin' a lot more than putting my arm around her if it was," I smiled a little and kissed her.

What I'm not going to tell her is that Montana and I dated in New York. Montana and I never said nothing about family to each other so I never knew she had a sister. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

* * *

So what'd ya think? There'll be more of Montana in the next few chappys. Tell me your thoughts! Love you all!

* * *


	13. Numb

**Dreamer for lyf:** Lol. Maybe he's cheating, maybe he's not. Maybe he is. Maybe he will. Hmmmmmmm...so many possibilities..  
**Just Playin:** I can't remember if I ever said this but Steph is 16, so is Amanda, and Sage. Belle is 15 ½. Montana's 17. So she's not that much older, but she thinks she's better so ya know. And that's true how S.E. Hinton never said if Dally would cheat. I mean she really didn't say anything about how they treated their girlfriends. I guess we all just assume Dally's like that, being he's like the epitome of rebel without a cause. (Which is a very sexy thing).  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Yay your not dead, yay your not dead! I lost internet connection for a month once. That was torture...  
**Miru Amai:** I'm jealous, well not that jealous, but jealous enough. Montana'll totally say something, I mean she lives off her sister's pain!  
**Music Insane Doll:** Lol my thoughts exactly. Hope you like this chappy.  
**blackmagic111090:** Oh I always have bad grammar! Lol.  
**ZiggyGurl:** I didn't even know that I didn't accept anonymous reviews lol. Well I changed it but anyways...tough guys are the hottest guy alive.  
**Princess of the Moon:** I can understand. My grandma died a few months ago and I refused to leave my room. I'm glad your better now though!  
**babygurl33:** Wow I'm such a dork, I used the exact same name. Oh my gosh I'm sooo weird! I mean I love the name Stephanie and I usually use the same first names in stories but I used the EXACT name. Wow...but I'm glad you like it anyway!

Enjoy the show erm story!

**

* * *

Chapter 13:** _Numb_

She's been here for seven months. Seven freakin' months! What does she want from me? Montana keeps smiling like she knows something I don't. I'm just glad I have the girl's here to keep me sane.

She's living with us now, sleeping on the couch. It was either she lived here or with Dallas. And I wasn't about to let her be with him allllllllllllllllllllllllll night long. But I haven't seen much of him either. She keeps him busy.

But now Montana isn't the thing I'm worried about, it's Sage. The baby's do in one month. It's a girl. Johnny's so happy. He's living with us too. We bought a pull out bed for him, and moved Belle into Amanda and my room. He's always smiling, and laughing. And for the first time I envy him. He seems to be the one doing better than everyone else. Even though he's only 16 and having a baby (their naming her Bethany).

Johnny and Sage are always cuddling and talking, and pecking. Their like that perfect couple that just seem happy. It's like the world could be falling apart but as long as they have each other nothing bothers them. I always wanted that, as much as I hate admitting it.

I also hate admitting that Montana is cramping my creative ability. Her bandmates went back to NY but are coming back in time for the "Battle". And of course Montana plays drums, and of course Montana uses my set for practice. And of course Montana convinces Belle and Amanda do play her songs so she can practice. I don't know why they agree to her. It's because they haven't seen her evil side. Sure I've talked about it, I've screamed about it, I've even thrown a lamp at Steve because of it. But no one's seen it.

They guys think she's dandy. So perfect and beautiful, so sweet and innocent, so harmless and flawless. She should win an award for pulling the wool over everyone's eyes.

But of course they'd all think she isn't that bad and that I'm just exaggerating. She is my sister, and we all know how bad some sibling rivalries can be. And Montana hasn't done a thing to raise their suspicion about her "good" intentions. I mean seriously, how can they believe that she came all the way down to Tulsa just to make sure I'm okay.

If it was my brother Chachi I would believe it. That's the way Chachi was, he cares about everyone with his whole heart. And he does things for people, and because he "helped" out a friend, my brothers serving 10 - 15 years in the pen.

"Stephanie! Watch what the fuck your doing!" Sabrina screamed.

I looked down and realized I was almost burning her shirt I was ironing.

"Oh sorry," I lifted the venomous iron of the tank top.

"Just watch it, and get your head out of friggin' La La land!" she ordered.

"Look sweetheart, I'm not exactly in the mood to be yelled at. So keep your trap shut before I tell your parents who your dating exactly," I pointed the iron at her.

"Like they'd believe a low life bitch like you?" she put on a sarcastic smirk.

"I am three seconds away from throwing this iron at you!"

"Oooo I'm sooooo scared!" she pretended to shudder.

I knew I couldn't really throw it at her, so I put the iron down onto her absolute favorite shirt. I pressed it down hard to it made a nice burn mark on it. Then I lifted the shirt up and handed it to her.

"Have a nice time," I smiled sarcastically.

She gawked at the shirt. "You bitch!"

"Uh-huh, I'll see ya Monday." I took my money and walked out of the house.

I walked the twenty minutes it took to get back to my place. My bus was in the DX shop thanks to Amanda. She _thinks_ she can fix a car, but she can't. So now her boyfriend has too. But Steve has to fix all the Socs cars first. Lucky me.

I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Anyone home? Amanda, Belle? Johnny, Sage? Sata- Montana?"

I shrugged and walked father in. I opened my bedroom door and the horrific image I saw made me so mad I didn't know if I should cry, scream, start murdering people, or laugh.

* * *

It ends horribly but I wanted to leave you all with a cliffhanger! But I'm sure you'll probably guess what she's seeing. Toodles! 


	14. FIGHT! FIGHT!

I hope this chapter satisfies anyone's need for Montana's ass to be kicked!

**babygurl33:** I'm sure your right, it's kind of obvious as to what she sees, at least I think it is.  
**ZiggyGurl:** Lol, I'm glad I made you happy!  
**Miru Amai:** Hope your prediction was right!  
**Banana4422:** Aren't cliffies mean? Mwuahahahahahackhackhack ( me trying to laugh evilly but ending up coughing)  
**Just Playin:** I don't spring break for another week! Lucky!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Lol! Your right, cause your psychic!  
**blackmagic111090:** Well for school my grammar's perfect and my spelling, and all that other shiznit!

Now onto the ass-kickin' fun!

**

* * *

Chapter 14:** _FIGHT! FIGHT!_

Montana pulled away from her and Dally's passionate kiss first. "Hey Stephie!" she said sweetly.

I stared at her, my hands balling into fists.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like," Dally tried to explain.

My teeth clenched, my fists tightened, and the next thing I new I had pounced on Montana.

We rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Dally jumped up out of the way.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed and pounded my fist into her face. She pushed me off and stood, as I did the same.

"Steph, why don't you just calm down?"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down Montana? I can't calm down!" I rammed my shoulder into her and hit her up against the wall.

She cursed, "What the hell did I do?"

"What did you do! You were only kissing my boyfriend! You have to steal everything from me! My friends, my band, my boyfriends! Even Chachi!"

"What does Chachi have to do with anything?" she scratched me, and it stung badly.

Dally was trying to break us up, with no success. He ran out of the house, probably to go get help.

"Because of you," I began as she knocked me against the night stand, and the lamp fell, "he's in jail. Because you begged him to help out your stupid boyfriend!"

"My "stupid boyfriend" was Dally!" she scratched me again. I grabbed her head and banged it into the wall.

"Shut the hell up!" I banged her head a few more times. I tastes warm liquid drip into my mouth. She had split my lip and it was bleeding now.

We started screaming and scratching, wailing our hands around, pushing each other up against everything and pounding on each other's faces.

"Shit! Break it up!" Belle jumped on top of me out of nowhere, and Amanda pushed Montana away.

"Montana I think you should leave," Sage through Montana's duffle bag at her.

She started her fake crying act, then sniffed and pretended to be so hurt and the victim. "I'm sorry I make your life so miserable Stephie," she walked out the door. I know she'll be back.

"What the hell were you doing!" Amanda looked at me.

"I'm sorry but the bitch made me snap!"

"Yeah by doing what?" she asked again.

I looked over at Dally, who had been standing in the doorway. I glared at him. Steve, Soda, and Johnny had run over with the girls to see what was going on.

"Tell them Dallas. Or was I just taking it the wrong way?" I looked at him sarcastically. I felt my lip and looked at the red liquid on my fingers.

"I don't have to explain shit."

"Oh your such a tough guy Dally. A real mean asshole," I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

AMANDA'S POV

I've never in the six years of knowing Stephanie, seen her fight someone. And I've never seen her so angry, or walk out of a house.

I took my sneaker off and started hitting Dallas in the arm with it.

"What did you do?" I yelled at him while hitting.

He grabbed the sneaker and threw it on the floor. "Nothin', just kissed Montana."

"You call that nothing!" Sage took her shoe off and started hitting him.

"What is it with you girls and your shoes?" he tried to grab Sage's shoe too, but she pulled it away quickly.

"You better go find her Dallas!"

"Maybe we should let her cool off and then look for tomorrow, if she doesn't come back," Belle reasoned.

"Fine." I said, and then pushed Dally out of the house. "And don't come back until you find her!" I yelled to him.

"Now there's just one more thing we got to do," Sage put her shoe back on.

"What's that?" Belle and I asked together.

"Find Montana, and then kill her."

STEPHANIE'S POV

At the time walking out seemed like a good idea. But now that I'm lost in the middle of greaser territory I'm not so sure.

My lip stopped bleeding so much. I stole a napkin from a McDonald's, and had pressed it up against the wound.

I guess when I walked out I was kind of hoping someone, Dallas namely, would come after me. But I guess he's to tough. I'd go back, if I knew how to.

* * *

Well what'd you think? First time I ever wrote a fight scene, how was it? Stupid? Good? Weird? Confusing? Tell me your thoughts! 


	15. Empty Bars and Empty Lullabies

Thanks for the ravin' reviews!

**Hannah:** Agree in full.  
**babygurl33:** I love him too lol.  
**Jessica:** Hey cool I shocked someone, yay!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the fight scene lol.  
**ZiggyGurl:** Reading about fights always makes me feel good. I think I'm just an odd child, but I just feel so...happy. lol.  
**Just Playin:** Lol, hope you like this chapter.  
**Twitch in my eye:** Oh yes he did lol!  
**blackmagic111090:** Sign ups for killing Montana are now in session!

Wow I say Lol to much! Anyway onto the next chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 15:** _Empty Bars and Empty Lullabies_

STEPHANIE'S POV

I still don't know where I am. Except I'm at some place called Jax Bar. I hope I'm still in Tulsa. It's pitch black outside and my feet are killing me. I wonder how far, and how long, I've been walking. I decided to take a break and walked right into this bar. Apparently it's a place for washed out bikers and brawlers to go. Seriously the guys, and girls, in here are wrinkly, balding, and about a billion pounds over weight. And yet they still try to squeeze themselves into a tiny pair of jeans.

One scary old guy bought me a beer. He was to shy to actually give it to me, so the bartender did. Who cares if I'm not at the legal drinking age. I was taking slow and steady sips. The beer burned as it rushed down my throat. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted. I'm more of a wine cooler girl. But right now I'm up to do anything to get my mind off of the past events.

"Hey Harry, put a good song on!" one washed out biker threw a quarter to another.

The big fat balding man went over to the rusty jukebox and slipped the quarter in. I watched as he looked through the selection. He pushed the button, and then ordered a beer.

At first I didn't recognize the song, but it eventually hit me.

_This lullaby is only a few words_

_A simple run of chords_

_Quiet here in this spare room_

_But you can hear it, hear it_

_Wherever you may go_

_Even if I let you down_

_This lullaby plays on..._

When I was little I used the think, "Wow daddy must of cared enough to write this song". But I realize it's just garbage. It doesn't mean anything to him, just money. Cause if I meant so much, he'd come to see me, or call me. At least acknowledge me. Just goes to show you can't trust a man.

The song got me thinking. What am I doing here? I'm in a bar, where I really don't belong. I'm just being selfish, I can't leave the girls. They need me and I need them. And I need Dallas. As much as I hate to admit it I think I love him.

He, obviously, doesn't share my passionate feelings. But what do you want from a man that cares more about his reputation than anything else. Besides if he cared about me, he wouldn't be going ga ga over my sister. Maybe that's it, maybe Dallas just loves Montana. He doesn't really seem like the type of guy who would cheat on his girlfriend. I think he loves Montana, and I'm just in his way. Just an obstacle in his path.

I kept reasoning with myself as I walked out of the bar.

I still hate Montana. She's an evil person. At least to me she is. How he could love her I don't know. But I really don't know if he does.

I stuffed my hands in my jean pocket and kicked a broken beer bottle. I started to walk in the direction I had come from.

A black car pulled up beside me, and the window rolled down. I watched it, stupidly. I guess I must be a little drunk.

"Stephanie?" a familiar voice asked. I just couldn't place it with a face.

"Yes?" I struggled to get the slurred word out.

"What are you doing? Are you drunk?" the black car pulled over completely and a boy stepped out. I squinted, but eventually realized it was Rick.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, let me get you back home," he took my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist. I let myself lean against me as he helped me get into his car.

We drove in silence as the buzz from the beer began to wear off.

"What were doing all the way by Jax?" he asked as he realized I was almost sober again.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

I explained to him everything. From the day Montana showed up to what had happened only a few hours ago.

"Well we know how Montana can be," he said glancing up at me.

"She's ruining my life. I must have been a real sinner in a past life, and Montana must be God's way of punishing me."

He chuckled. "I don't think that's what happened."

"I do." I leaned my head against the cold window as it started to drizzle. The raindrops seemed to be so loud when the hit against the glass and only made my headache worse.

"So you going to break things off with Dally?"

"I don't know. I guess I should."

"I know you should," I realized his hand was moving closer to mine.

I just shrugged.

SAGE'S POV

It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Where in James Dean's name could she be? I was pacing the floor, and rubbing my enormous stomach. One more month and this baby can finally come out! I was deathly afraid and yet elated at the same time. I looked over at Johnny's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful. I just wanted to cuddle up in his arms and forget this whole mess.

I walked out of the bedroom and saw Amanda and Belle were up to.

"I wonder where she went," I took a sip of Belle's coffee.

"I wonder if she's coming back."

"Of course she'll be back," Amanda assured us. As if on cue the door opened. We kept in unlocked in case Steph decided to come back.

Rick stood in the doorway, Stephanie asleep in his arms.

"Did you rape her!" Amanda stood up and grabbed her shoe.

"Calm down psycho, I didn't rape no one. I found her at a bar and took her home. She fell asleep in the car," he explained and laid her down on the couch.

Amanda stared at him, contemplating if she should believe him or not.

"Well thanks for bringing her home," she finally said.

Belle gave her the once over, her favorite cousin was a doctor and taught her some things.

"Yeah sure," they stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence, and then he turned around and ran back into the pouring rain.

"What's goin' on," Johnny emerged from our bedroom.

"Prick, I mean Rick, found Steph and brought her home," Amanda explained. She really hated him.

"She okay?" That's Johnny for you, always worried about everyone else. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he put an arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"She's fine," Belle announced and then placed a blanket over her.

"I am having a serious talk with her in the morning.." Amanda mumbled and we all retreated back to our bedrooms.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooo what did you think? Tell me your thoughts, and a Happy Early Easter to those out there who are celebrating tomorrow! I probably won't have any updates for any stories until Monday. Just so ya know.  



	16. It All Started With A Scream

**babygurl33:** I love to beat people with shoes! lol!  
**Just Playin:** If we didn't get a point across I don't know what will lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Here is your daily dose of drama!  
**Twitch in my eye:** That would hurt, being burned with cigarette buts.  
**Music Insane Doll:** Hope you like this chapter.  
**ggina:** Oh yeah! -slaps forehead- Yeah they'll tell Sage's parents, after the babies born.  
**ZiggyGurl:** I love bracelets!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** I always do that, sneak on the computer when I'm grounded! Try not to get caught!  
**Miru Amai:** Oh she's going to talk to him, just later on in the story.  
**mischeif-maker:** No internet! -scream- I would die! But I'm glad your back now!

Onto the story!

**Chapter 16:** _It All Started With A Scream_

"What the hell? Belle what the fuck is the 'land of make believe that don't believe in me'?" Belle, Amanda and I were trying desperately to think of lyrics for a song. Battle of the Bands was in two months and we have to be ready.

Johnny and the guys, including **_HIM_**, are all in the kitchen. They have some kind of ongoing Chess tournament. Right now Darry's the champion, and Steve's the newest opponent.

"I don't know Amanda, it's just lyrics!"

"It has to _mean_ something!"

"Oh like yours is so much better. 'I feel like this movie will never end, I could run out of this theater screaming. The story's slow with no conclusion'? What is that supposed to mean?

Amanda thought about it and then shrugged.

"You guys are crazy!" I laughed.

"Don't you start talking Miss 'It's too bad about your girl'," Amanda turned on me.

"Hey I like that song!"

Then it came, like a 20 foot wave. It was one of those blood curling screams that you hear in horror movies when the serial killer is about to pounce on the Damsel in Distress.

Johnny was the first one to run into Sage and his room.

"What's goin' on?" Pony asked.

I ran to the Calender and circled in a red was today's date. The day Sage was due.

"I think Sage is givin' birth," Darry stared at the bedroom door his face contorted in confusion, they had all stood up and followed Johnny.

"Okay uh, we can do this. Uh Darry you drive Sage and Johnny to the hospital. Uh Steph you grab the suitcase, and uh Amanda you call the hospital. I'll get the bus ready, and all the rest of you guys can come with me," Belle ordered.

We all ran around getting everything.

Sage was screaming bloody murder as Johnny helped her in the car.

She grabbed his ear and pulled him towards her, "I am going to kill you!"

"I love you too," Johnny hopped into Darry's truck next to her and they sped off.

"Uh is this the hospital?" Amanda asked into the phone.

"Oh okay good, uhm my friend is coming. She's giving birth...yes, she's giving birth...she's giving _birth_...oh my gosh **she's giving birth**! Lady she's only 16! _She's giving birth_!" Amanda started freaking out over the phone.

I grabbed Sage's suitcase and it flew open letting all the contents fly out. I gasped and jumped onto the floor picking up her belongings and stuffing them back into the suitcase. Now that they weren't folded neatly the suitcase wouldn't close. I sat on it, and when that didn't work I continued to jump on it.

Soda came into the room and stared at me. "Stephanie what are you doing?"

"Soda! Here help me close this!" I pulled him to the suitcase. I realized I was shaking. He closed it with ease.

"You're a good man Sodapop Curtis," I kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Everyone was packed into my bus, which of course Belle couldn't start.

I threw the suitcase into the back where everyone was sitting. I started the car up and floored the pedal.

"Your not the one giving birth, Steph, slow down!" Two-Bit yelled up, as I made a sharp turn on two wheels.

I ignored Two-Bit's pleas, among the other pleas and curses the guys were shouting out. We made it to the hospital in twenty minutes. We did get stopped by a cop but I told him my sister was giving birth and we _had_ to be there. He let us continue at our record pace.

The guys jumped out and we hurried inside.

"Is it out yet?" Amanda grabbed one of the doctors.

"Is what out yet?" the man asked, he obviously did not know what Amanda was talking about.

"The baby! Oh your no use," she shoved him away and went up to the front desk. Whenever she gets nervous or scared she acts crazy. Almost like she's drunk.

"Can I help you?" the secretary looked up.

"Yes, we're here to see Sage Porter. She's giving birth, our friends brought her in only a few minutes ago," Soda explained, at least someone's nerves weren't all screwy.

"I have her suitcase!" I exclaimed and held it up as if providing evidence.

"That's nice, why don't you kids wait in the waiting room. I'll tell a doctor you're here."

"How long does it take for someone to give birth?" I asked, pacing the floor. Everyone else was either smoking or sitting down. The guys had stayed for Johnny I suppose. And Steve stayed to calm Amanda down before a doctor sent her to the Looney Bin.

I felt like I was the only one nervous. Well except for Amanda, who was twitching, and when ever a doctor came out she ran over to them and asked. They all said they didn't know what she was talking about. She would then give them the middle finger.

"Says in here that it varies with each woman. Sometimes a woman could be in labor for 48 hours," Pony read from a magazine.

"I'm going to get something to eat, anyone want anything?" I asked. All I got were blank stares in reply.

I walked to the cafeteria and looked at all the...disgusting food. I fished in my pocket and found a five dollar bill. I asked one of the ladies for change of a five and then went over to the snack machine.

**_HE_** was standing there. **_HE_** hit his fist into the machine, obviously it wasn't accepting the dollar. I stared him, almost getting annoyed.

I grabbed the dollar from his hand and flattened it up against the machine. I forced it in and moved out of the way so he can make a selection.

"Thanks," he grumbled. I didn't say anything, just stared at my shoes.

He sighed, "You can't stay mad at me forever."

Again I stayed strong giving him the silent treatment. I shoved my dollar into the machine and selected a bag of popcorn.

"C'mon Steph." he followed me as I started walking back to the waiting room.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage to my already broken into a million pieced heart?" I turned around after the umpteenth 'C'mon'.

"Baby I'd never hurt you again. It was just a ..spur of the moment thing. Come on baby, trust me," he stroked my cheek. Damn his good looks and charm!

"Give me another chance," he whispered as his lips got closer to mine. I allowed him to kiss me, and allowed myself to kiss back.

So what did you think? I have a few ideas for the next chapter, and for future ones, but if anyone has any suggestions it would be so helpful right now! Toodles!

The first set of lyrics (Land of make believe that don't believe in me) belongs to Green Day. The second set (I feel like this movie will never end I could run out of this theater screamin. The story's slow with no conclusion) belongs to Pretty Girls Make Grave's song By The Throat and the third set belongs to The Donna's-


	17. Bethany Anne Cade

**ZiggyGurl:** Well it is a due date for a reason lol. Even though I was a week late when I was born.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Ha I love your penname! But anyway that line was inspired by Bill Cosby. Yeah he had this live comedy show my dad recorded and he was talking about when his wife was in labor. It was sooo funny! It's called Bill Cosby Live, totally recommend it!  
**babygurl33:** He he I'm so evil. Sage is in labor, she'll be seen soon with Johnny's daughter. Yes I'm making it a girl!  
**Jessica:** Lucky! The hospital near me has nasty food!  
**x-CelluloidTears-x:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**Twitch in my eye:** Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**Hannah:** Lol, good idea!  
**Music Insane Doll:** Montana went to some motel I don't know. But she'll be back soon. They always come back, like cockroaches.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** No she didn't die lol. The candy, and Gatorade machine in my school never works! Neither does the Pretzel one, but the Ice Cream does..in the winter.  
**Miru Amai:** Well they're not back together _yet_ she only let him kiss her. And Johnny's baby is a girl, cause you can buy cute things for little girls.  
**Just Playin:** I'd freak out too! Lol.  
**mischeif-maker:** I'm glad your back too! Did I say that already? I forget lol.  
**blackmagic111090:** I'd probably pass out and faint onto the floor.

Here's Chappy 17! Yay 3 more to 20!

**

* * *

Chapter 17:** _Bethany Anne Cade_

SAGE'S POV

I kept squeezing Johnny's hand and pushing. Pushing and pushing. That's all I felt like I was doing. I couldn't even scream. I had screamed twice and that was it. Johnny's been great too. He keeps encouraging me and comforting me. In the beginning I was pushing to hard and to fast, but he calmed me down. I don't know what I would have done without him.

"Alright Sage one more big push and this babies born," Doctor Goldman instructed.

I pushed as hard as I could and soon heard the crying screams of the baby. I fell back onto the pillow and tried to catch my breathe.

Doctor Goldman wrapped our baby in a pink blanket. "It's a girl," he announced and handed her to me. Johnny looked down at her and smiled hugely.

"She's healthy and everythin', right?" Johnny didn't take his off her once.

"She's fine. 8 pounds, 5 ounces. 23 inches long. A perfect baby," he smiled and then turned to a nurse.

"What are we goin' to name her Johnny?" I looked up at his dark eyes, they weren't frightened anymore.

"Bethany. Bethany Anne." he said smiling at her.

"Bethany Anne Cade it is."

AMANDA'S POV

Finally after the three hours we were there I stopped twitching. I was staring at my chewed-to-the-bone nails when Pony and Steph jumped out of their seats and ran to the door. I was wondering what they hell were they doing when I saw Johnny. I hit Belle's arm and then ran up to him as well.

"Is it born yet!" I practically screamed at him.

He laughed, "Yeah Amanda."

"So come on Johnnycake tell us what it looks like," Darry laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's a girl. We named her Bethany. Ya guys want to see her?"

Of course we said yes and hurried down to the room where you could see the babies.

We all gawked and geeked at her. She had Johnny's dark complexion you could see it.

"I am so teaching her how to play the guitar. As soon as she's old enough to talk and walk!" Belle proclaimed.

"Excuse me? She's learning the drums! She's going to take after her Aunt Stephie!"

"God forbid!" I barged in. "She's going to sing her own rock band like me!"

"Drums!"

"Guitar!"

"Singing!"

"Drums times a million!"

"Guitar times two million!"

"Singing times infinity!"

"Guitar times infinity times infinity!"

"Drums times infinity infinity!"

"Girls! Maybe she won't want to learn an instrument," Dally said staring at the little girl. We all snapped our heads in his direction. We just glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever, say that again!" I scoffed.

* * *

It was short but I just wanted to get the birth scene out of the way. I'll try to update again tomorrow. Today's just been like the worst day of my life...well not the worst...but a close second. Totally depressing my little chicklets. Anyways, tell me what you think! Toodles! 


	18. Never Been Loved

Secret Agent Man...Secret Agent Man. Lalalalala. Yeah okay I'm listening to Secret Agent Man if you couldn't tell.

**Music Insane Doll:** Yeah babies are cute, but really boring lol. They don't do much.  
**ZiggyGurl:** Aw thank you I feel much better. I hope you like this chapter!  
**Twitch in my eye:** Hope you like this chapter!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Gettin' on sugar highs huh? Lol. Yeah my principal's a dumb dumb too! Oh and yeah there will be a sequel!  
**blackmagic111090:** They should teach her all three! The more she knows the better, I mean I can play four instruments! Hope you like this chapter  
**Miru Amai:** My cousin is having a baby, it's a boy. Boy's are adorable and yes you can buy them cute stuff. I almost spent like one hundred dollars on him, and he's not even born yet!  
**hippie-chick-forever:** I'm glad you like my story! I like yours too!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Your very welcome. Of course she's cute, she's Johnny's kid. Lol.  
**mischeif-maker:** I think little girls are so adorable. And I can just see when she gets her period, and if Sage isn't home. Oh poor Johnny. Hey that's a funny thought.  
**babygurl33:** My friends and I have had some pretty stupid fights. Like if a pigeon was a bird or a pigeon. It's a bird! Duh!

Now onto the feature presentation. Chp. 18! Woohoo!

**

* * *

Chapter 18:** _Never Been Loved_

STEPHANIE'S POV

We finished "building" Bethany's nursery. We used the room that we had stored our band stuff in. Now it's all out in the open. Johnny got a job at a pizzeria. He dropped out of school and works full-time. We all helped paint the room mellow yellow, and bought a cheap crib and rocking chair.

We had a little "celebration" for Bethany. Amanda, Belle, and I bought her a bunch of records. So she's only 5 weeks old, she has to learn who the great bands are! Two-Bit bought her a stuffed rabbit. Darry bought her a rattle. Pony and Soda bought her a cute little dress. Steve insisted on giving her a deck of cards and a switchblade. Sage threw the blade out. And Dally...well...he gave her socks.

I was the only one home. Being it was Monday and everyone has to work, except me haha. The Sheldon's are in Paris or something and don't need my help until they come back. Yay! Johnny's at the pizza place. Amanda and Belle are at the DX. Sage just got a job as a waitress at the Dingo. Her parents were coming down in a week. I think they handled the news of their newly grandparent-ship pretty well. Mrs. Porter fainted, and Mr. Porter started looking for real estate. They said that Sage brought herself into this, so she's going to deal with it. But, because they love her, and Bethany, they were going to move down here to be with them. She wanted a good job so they couldn't point a finger at her.

"WHAAAAAAAAA! WHAAAAAAAAA!" Bethany screamed. I got up from the couch and walked into her nursery.

"What's wrong now? I just fed ya!" I picked her up and bounced her up and down. I patted her diaper. "Still dry," I said outloud.

I brought her out to the living room and grabbed her rattle. I waved it in front of her and she smiled brightly and stopped crying. "Thank you Darry!" I thought to myself.

The door bell rang and I walked over to it, as Bethany tugged at the rattle in my hand. I opened the door and glared at the person on the other side.

"That isn't yours? Is it?"

"What do you want Montana? I thought I made it very clear to you that I don't want you around."

"Oh Stephie. My girls here and I need a place to practice. You have instruments and well we don't have any room. So we're going to use yours," Montana pushed past me and her bandmates followed. I hated each and every one of them.

See first there's their singer, Lynn. I've said before we used to be best friends, until Montana. Lynn hit her shoulder into mine as she past me.

Their guitarist, Danny, was my first boyfriend. I lost my virginity to him, such a stupid mistake. Well Montana made up this lie that I was cheating on him. So he promptly left me, and went to be with her.

Montana's band's, which is named Montana (how original), bass player is our older cousin, Suzie. As you can see a pattern, Suzie and I were very close. She introduced me to her boyfriend when I was 14, and she was 16. Montana, who was 15, said I was hitting on him, when in fact he was hitting on me. Suzie's boyfriend backed the lie up, and Suzie hasn't said a nice word to me since.

"Why exactly am I letting you use my stuff?" I asked, shifting Bethany to my other arm, who was chewing on her rattle.

"Because we're older than you, and we said so!" Montana grabbed _my_ drumsticks, and sat at _my_ drum set.

"I always knew you were desperate Steph, but I never knew you'd be stupid enough not to use protection," Lynn giggled, and got a high five from Suzie.

I rolled my eyes. I wished so bad that Amanda and Belle would come home. They would kick these girls, and guys, asses for sure! Hell I wanted anyone to come over. I couldn't kick them out, well except Montana. I have proved that I could take her on. But I'm so damned nice that I can't hurt the other three. No matter how much I want to.

As if to answer my prayers, there was a knock at the door that I had just closed. I sighed and opened it. Now I wasn't sure if it was answer to my prayer or my nightmare.

"Hi Dallas!" Montana waved.

"Hi Montana," Dally walked in like it was his place and didn't even notice me.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Oh hey Steph," he nodded to me.

Lynn and Suzie were blushing and staring at Dally like he was Adonis. I snorted.

"I didn't know you had a pig," Danny smirked.

"You know what, you should all leave," I tried saying but The Montana's started playing and Dally was listening intently. I was ready to scream! If only someone would hit me to get me mad!

I stomped into the nursery and put Bethany down. I stomped back out and went over to the wall where we had the amps plugged in. I smiled evilly to myself and pulled the amp plugs out.

"What the-" Suzie and Montana said at the same time.

I waved the plugs around and smiled. "Stop using our instruments, your going to get your nasty germs on it, and I might catch the bitchin' disease you all have. What is it called? Bitchitis?"

"I think you're the one being the bitch," Montana stood up, waving my drumsticks in the air.

"Do I need to kick your butt again?"

She scoffed. "Don't worry little sister, you haven't gotten rid of me. You might have won this battle, but I'm winning the war," she growled. Then she snapped her fingers ordering her cronies to follow her. I slammed the door behind them.

"I was on your side the whole time. Montana needs to get a life, she can't walk all over ya." Dally smiled charmingly.

I glared at him angrily. I was always angry at this boy, man, guy. I walked past him and into Bethany's room.

"Oh what did I do know?" He followed me.

I picked Bethany up. "Hmm I don't know. Maybe you've been ignoring me since we was at the hospital."

"I'm the one who was ignorin' _you_? I don't think so baby. You're the one who's mad as hell." he said taking Bethany out of my arms.

"I wasn't ignoring you! Damn it Dallas I love you! And it makes me so mad! You rather be with anything else than someone who loves you. I know you don't love me back, you don't love anything. That's what your rep says," I blurted. As soon as I did I wish I would have kept my mouth shut. He smiled devilishly, but had a small flicker of hurt in his eye. He was watching Bethany though, who had fallen asleep in his arms, with her tiny hand wrapped around one of his fingers.

"Ya think I'm that shallow babe? I've loved a lot of people in my life. I just try not to. 'Cause every person I love ends up leavin'."

"Want to give some examples?" I pressed him. Montana's right, I am a bitch.

"I loved my mom. She fuckin' ran out on me and my old man when I was four. I loved my old man, and he doesn't give one shit about me. I loved Montana." he looked me in the eye now. "Probably the only girl I ever did love. She was sweet and gorgeous. Perfect in my eyes. But she was only usin' me to impress her damned friends. In the beginning I thought she loved me. And I love Johnny. He's like my little brother, ya know. Like I gotta protect him. I've loved a lot of people, I just don't show it."

I felt something wet run down my cheeks. I felt them, and realized I was crying. That had to be the most emotional thing Dallas Winston has ever said to me.

"I'm sorry," was all I could whisper.

He put Bethany in her crib, and then looked at me. "It ain't your fault kid. Look if ya know what's best for ya, don't love me. It's a waste of ya time. Besides, I ain't ever goin' to love ya back," he said bluntly and kissed my cheek. I didn't know what to say. I guess we were over. 'No way you're getting this one back Steph,' I told myself as I watched his retreating back. I sat down on the rocking chair and whipped my tears. I realized that I've never heard the words I love you. Not from any boyfriends, not from my mother, or my sister. Not from my dad, not even my brother.

Johnny walked in just as I started to cry. Really cry. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in them.

I knew it was him because he didn't make a big commotion. I sobbed silently as he came into the room. He picked up Bethany and held her in his arms.

"Steph? Are you cryin'?" I heard him walk closer to me.

I shook my head.

"Then let me see," he picked he head up and saw the Niagara Falls streaming out of my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked concerned, and gave my back a slight rub.

I sniffed and whipped the tears again. "It's nothing you need to be worrying about," I said, feeling selfish that I was sitting here crying like a little girl. I got up and smoothed out my shirt and started going to the kitchen.

"Was it Dallas? Did he say somethin' to you?" he was following me, still cradling his daughter in his arms.

"How do you always know?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson," he humored, trying to get me to smile. He saw it wasn't working and cleared his throat. "What'd ol' Dal say?"

I don't why but the next thing I knew I was telling Johnny everything. My inner most feelings I was telling to this boy, who was my age, but seemed so much older. He felt so wise to me, so safe. When I was with Johnny I felt like I did when I was with my older brother Chachi. Protected.

* * *

Awww how sad. Bad Dally! Bad! What did you guys think? I'm kind of running out of ideas between here and the Battle of the Bands chapter. So if you have any ideas of what you think should happen between then, please tell me! I love you all! Toodles! 


	19. Wallowing in the Willows No More

Just got back from Dance Class (it was at 9 in the morning to 11. I think they are trying to kill us!) and realized I have been neglecting this story. I hope you like this chapter.

**Twitch in my Eye:** Lol. That could work.  
**ZiggyGurl:** That's my absolute favorite line of Grease. I love Frenchie.  
**Banana4422:** Aww don't cry! Lol.  
**mischeif-maker:** I love Johnny and Dally too. They're so complex. Thanks for the ideas, they were really good, and helped me get an idea for this chapter.  
**Music Insane Doll:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.  
**Just Playin:** Steph's nice, and Dally doesn't want to hurt her (or himself) so he says he can't love her.  
**hippie-chick-forever:** I would love to have a family like that. I mean I do have one big loving family (with the few bad apples) but still, not like that.  
**babygurl33:** It's okay, I'm glad you like the chapter, and I hope you like this one!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** How could anyone not love Johnny? Lol.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** It's okay, we're all allowed to be lazy. God knows I am! I'm glad you love them!  
**Tehsylvania:** That would be an interesting chapter...very interesting.

Okay here's Chappy 19! It's not very dramatic, just kind of light and funny.

**

* * *

Chapter 19:** _Wallowing in the Willows No More_

BELLE'S POV

Poor Stephie. She's been crying every night for the past two weeks. Every since Dall**ass** decided to go and break her heart. We have no banned him from the apartment. Steph doesn't think we hear her cry, and she'd never admit it, or cry in front of us. But we know she's crying anyway.

"It's up, how does it look?" Sage called to us, hanging the wooden sign we painted on Amanda, Steph, and my door.

"No boys allowed," Johnny read outloud.

"Yeah that means you too buddy," Amanda poked his shoulder. He shook his head and went to check on Bethany.

"Hurry before cootie boy comes back!" I pushed them all into the room.

"You're all crazy," Steph looked at us from her bed, where she was practicing the acoustic guitar. She does that when she thinks of a new song, she figures out the parts for each instrument on an old ratty acoustic guitar.

"Why?" Amanda plopped next to her and struck on of the strings. Steph hit her hand away and she mouthed a sheepish "Owie".

"C'mon let's do something fun.." Sage bit her lip and looked around. She spotted the small tv in the corner that Dally had "found" back when were talking to him. She smiled and turned it on, and flipped through the channels. She landed on the movie "West Side Story".

"I love this movie!" I shouted out. We all huddled around it. All of us have watched this movie over and over until our brains exploded, so we all know the lines.

"Boy, boy crazy boy! Get cool, boy! Keep coolly cool boy!" we all started singing and jumping around.

Johnny opened the door and stared at us. "I don't want to know.'

"Be cool boy!" Amanda yelled to him.

"Uh hel-lo! **NO BOYS ALLOWED!**" I pointed at the sign and pushed Johnny out.

"Two-Bit's in the living room," He smiled.

"Really?" I beamed.

"No."

I gasped, "I hate you Johnny Cade!"

He laughed and walked off still laughing.

"I don't like your husband, boyfriend, whoever he is," I plumped on the bed.

Sage stuck her tongue out at me.

"It's not like I don't appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up, but I'm fine really. You don't have to do this," Steph picked the guitar up and put it in it's case.

"Let's observe," Amanda said and snatched Steph's private notebook. "Exhibit A," Amanda flipped through the pages and stopped on one where Steph had written Dally's name all over it. "Mrs. Winston. What a cute name!" Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Give it back!" Steph jumped in the air tackling Amanda like a linebacker and snatched the book.

She put it back in her secret box and locked it up.

"Vicious," Sage commented.

Amanda opened the door and saw two police officers by the door. We followed her out, they were talking to Johnny.

"Can we help you?" Sage asked.

"Yes ma'am we're looking for Dallas Winston. Any of you ladies seen him?" the young cop eyed us coolly.

"What'd he do?" Steph stepped forward, with a concerned look.

"We want to question him about a murder."

"You think he murdered someone?" she asked.

"Well a couple of kids say that they saw him at the scene of a crime. It happened about a month ago."

"And your looking for him now?" Amanda rudely asked.

"He was just mentioned by the witnesses."

"Well that's idiotic."

"Do any of you know where he is?" the cop ignored Amanda.

We all shook our heads. He left us a number to call him at in case Dally showed up, and then left.

"Do you think he did it?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know. He is hot tempered," Sage admitted, taking Bethany from Johnny to burp her.

"Dally wouldn't kill anyone. Fight them yeah, but not kill them. He's smarter than that," Steph stood up for him.

Amanda shook her head, "I don't know why you're still standing by his side when he doesn't want you there."

"Just because he doesn't love me, doesn't mean I can't love him."

* * *

I just got a great idea for this story! Oh yeah! One more chapter and then B.O.B. and then my great idea! Yee! I just hope you all like it. I'm still open for suggestions, still a little stumped on what to write about. But anyways hope you like it! Toodles! 

"But why is the rum gone?" - **Captain** Jack Sparrow


	20. The Problem Is, She’s Not Montana

**ZiggyGurl:** My eyes do that a lot! They're always reading things that aren't there. Hey look at that, Aubbs and Steph love the same (or loved) and they just don't love 'em back! Silly girls!  
**Music Insane Doll:** Johnny Depp is my God, so naturally I LOVE Pirates of the Caribbean. I have a big poster of it in my room  
**streetpanther:** Now why didn't **I** ever think of that?  
**mischeif-maker:** well it was two, the one about Dally getting hurt and in the hospital and the one that I should build up on Amanda and Belle's relationships. I hope you like the outcome  
**JupermanPinkInc:** That is a good line isn't it lol. Back philosophy, good line lol.  
**Miru Amai:** Who doesn't love that movie? Don't worry Dally didn't do it, but something bad is going to happen to him...  
**Blackmagic111090:** That's like the best line of that movie, hope you like this chapter.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Now I love the movie but I would never go as fas as dubbing myself...and you'll find out about this murder business.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** She does always seem to be sad doesn't she?

Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Okay not really but here's chapter 20!

**Chapter 20:**_ The Problem Is, She's Not Montana_

* * *

STEPHANIE'S POV 

Maybe Amanda's right. Maybe I should just give up on **HIM**, Yes, he's back to being called **HIM**. I was scrubbing the Sheldon's Jacuzzi and sat in it. I really needed to think this over.

Battle of the Bands is in a week and I'm up to my neck in nerves. Now this whole "murder" is making me even more nervous. Every time I hear a cop car I think they've got him and are going to give him the death penalty! Which they can't do without a trial but whatever. **HE'S** done so many illegal things they'll just figure he's guilty.

My brother always told me to watch out for bad guys. "Get yourself a nice guy who doesn't do bad things, Steph. That's the kind of guy who's goin' to be able to take care of ya." I realize my brother's right. Why couldn't I be in love with like..Ponyboy? That would be MUCH easier!

I only found out that Dally's the reason my brother's in jail. He broke into a jewelry store for a bracelet to give to Montana (he never thought of buying, or steal rather, me anything) and the alarm went off. He started running and called Chachi. Of course he came running to help his sister's boyfriend. In which he got caught instead of **HIM**. But Chachi holds no grudge against him. Though it was only a small theft, he didn't have that much time in jail. Until a jail mate was brutally murdered and they all blamed it on him. That got him the 10 - 15 years.

"We don't need your Greasy germs on our Jacuzzi."

"I'm not a greaser Sheldon, and if you don't watch it I'm going to hit you over the head with this broom," I said to Bob not even looking at him.

He rolled his eyes, "You seem depressed."

"Why would you care?" I looked at him now.

He laughed and took a swig of whisky. "I don't."

"Can I have a sip?"

He shrugged and handed me the half empty flask. I downed the rest not even thinking. It burned as it went down and I could feel it slowly sink to my stomach.

"You must be upset," he eyed the flask as I handed it back to him.

"Got anymore?"

AMANDA'S POV

"She's disappeared again!" I banged down a bowl of fruit salad, compliments of Sage's mother,

"Maybe the Sheldon's had a party and she has a lot of cleaning to do?" Belle offered.

"I just hope she didn't commit suicide over Dally and everything. God knows where he is.." Sage thought out loud, and tickled Bethany.

"Maybe they ran away to get married or something?" Johnny suggested kissing Sage on the head and then picking up Bethany and rubbing her nosie.

"You heard what she said. She said Dally said he'd never love her, so tell me why he would elope with her?"

"I was just trying to look on the bright side of things Amanda."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to see if she's at the Curtis's or if Dally is. I'm going to kick one of their asses," I told them and headed outside and down the block. Belle and sage ran after me, deciding to join my AssKicking search.

We reached the Curtis's and headed inside. Steve greeted me with a warming kiss. He smelled horrible, grease, car oil, and cigarette smoke all put in one. But his bad scent had no affect on his soft lips.

"Have any of you's seen Dally, or Steph?" Belle asked, Two-Bit's arms wrapped around her.

"Dally, yes. Steph, no." Darry answered.

"You've seen Dally? Some cop was over our house the other day looking for him for murder charges or something," Sage told them. They looked pretty confused.

"Maybe he didn't do it," I spoke out loud but to myself.

"He woulda told us if he was in any trouble, ya dig?" Steve explained.

"Yeah so maybe he didn't do it..."

"So where's Steph that ya'll are lookin' for her?" soda asked.

"We don't know, if we did we wouldn't be looking. See she's supposed to be home from work about three hours ago. And she's not. We thought she might be here. Or Dally might, maybe he'd know where she is," Belle said in one big breath.

"Know where who is?" the devil himself walked through the door.

I glared at him.

"Stephanie," Sage said slowly.

"Why would I know?" he lit up a cigarette.

"Maybe because you broke her heart, and I'm going to break your nose if you don't stop being a wise ass!" I screamed at him.

"Feisty one ya got there, huh Steve?" he smiled dangerously.

"She's mine Winston," Steve smiled down at me. I was in **no** mood to be loved.

"Hey Dally, who did you kill?" Belle asked out of nowhere.

"Wait? I didn't kill nobody."

"Then why are there cops at our house asking for ya?" sage smirked.

"I don't know. But I didn't kill no one," he kept insisting.

"Some guy named...oh what the hell was it..." Belle searched in her head.

"It was something like...mark..no..Mitch?" Sage suggested.

"No..Matt! It was Matt!" I realized.

"It so was not Matt, it was Mitch!" Sage argued.

"No I think it might have been Mike," Belle decided to join in.

"It was Matt!" I screamed at them.

"...It was Matt.." Sage thought.

"Thank you. Some guy named Matt," I turned back to Dallas.

"Matt what?"

"Summerson. Matt Summerson," Belle said, sure of it,

His eyes lit up with anger.

"So you know him?" I pressed.

"I hate that guys fuckin' guts. I'm glad he's fuckin' dead. Only wish I could have done it myself," he growled angrily. The guys stepped back away from him, afraid of his dangerous moods. The girls and I didn't flinch. If you've lived through Belle's PMS days then you can survive the scariest people.

"Who is he?" Belle asked soothingly.

"He's about nine years older than me. He's the reason my mom left. He told my mom he was 19, cause he looked it, fucked her, and fled with her. Fuckin' asshole."

"Ah-ha. well that's not going to be good, if the cops know ya have a grudge against him."

"Whatever, I'm just glad the bitch is dead."

"Yeah but this doesn't solve our mystery. Where in James Dean's name is Stephanie?" Sage brought our attention back to the original problem.

Dally just shrugged.

"Do you not care?" Belle practically screamed.

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she's fine."

"You don't care!"

"Calm down Belle, if it was Montana he'd care," Sage bore her eyes into his. He looked away and just shrugged.

I shook my head. How the hell are we going to find her?

* * *

Okay so I lied. B.O.B (Battle of the Bands) won't be the next chapter, probably right after the next chapter. Like Chapter 22, or 23. Either one. 

They call me Mellow Yellow! (That Gap Commercial Song is my FAVORITE song in the world!)


	21. The Only Other Time

**ZiggyGurl:** Yeah it is tiring to tour new schools! I love saying and the plot thickens lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
**Twitch in my Eye:** Lol that's funny!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** I think what your thinking about Bob is right, if your thinking what I think your thinking lol.  
**Mischeif-maker:** Yes it shall be fun to have him hospitalized lol. Have fun looking for a present for your daddy lol.  
**Miru Amai:** Well my real friend Amanda, who Amanda is based on, go figure, would kick his ass! Guys are so complicated...  
**blackmagic111090:** Oh yeah!

Hey look two chappies in one day! Look at me go!

**

* * *

Chapter 21:** _The Only Other Time_

STEPHANIE'S POV

I opened my eyes slowly..wait..why were they closed? Before I could even start to answer that my head started pounding and I had the want to throw up. I turned over, how did I get into a bed? I practically screamed when I saw what was next to me!

Bob Sheldon, naked. Scarier thing, I wasn't wearing close either. The guy was dead asleep, and smelled heavily of whisky and scotch..or was that me? I held the off-white silk sheet tighter to my butt naked body. This wasn't good. It was all starting to come back to me though.

After I asked him for more to drink he showed me to the liquor cabinet..._his_ liquor cabinet. We both got pretty drunk, I think I was crying, or yelling. Something of the sort. It was about **HIM** and then Bob kissed me. And then we did the unthinkable. Now I have one more problem, how am I going to get out of this bed, without touching him? His stupid bed was against the wall and he was sleeping on the other side, my only chance of escape.

I glanced at the clock quickly. It was almost 10 already. Shit! I hope his parents aren't home. I stood up, holding the sheet to me, and started to climb over him, well tip-toe over him. He groaned and rolled over. I stopped and held my breath. At least he was an okay looking guy..

I finally got out of the bed and grabbed my close of the floor. I changed quickly in his bathroom. My hair looked horrible but I didn't even bother to fix it, not enough time. I walked out and tip toed to his wallet. I grabbed fifty bucks. It's the least he could give me. After making sure no one else was home I ran out of there like a bat our of hell.

I didn't stop running until I hit the park, and let me tell you that's a long run. I bent over to catch my breath. How could this happen to me? It's all **HIS** fault anyway. I wouldn't have been crying at Bob's if it wasn't for **HIM**. I wouldn't be crying now. But no, I'm not crying because of **HIM**. It's because of what happened.

"Stephanie Louise Hazen! Where the fuck were you!" I heard Amanda yell from down the street. I stood up and looked at her as she walked over to me along with the girls, Johnny, Bethany, Two-Bit, and **HIM**.

I sighed heavily. "Hey," I waved, my voice shaky.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked, she's always been the sympathetic one.

"Nothing, I uh, just, saw Rick and went to the Dingo with him. That's all," I lied, eager to get off the subject.

Amanda definitely didn't believe me. "No you didn't, breathe!"

"I am.." I trailed off as she started sniffing me. Then she hit me!

"You've been drinking! Whisky! I can smell it!" she sniffed.

"I'm allowed..." I said sheepishly. I glanced at **HIM**, he wasn't even acknowledging what happened.

"Stephanie what did you do with Rick?" She pressed on. I kept staring at **HIM**, and I had the urge to tell them the truth. Just to see his reaction.

"I wasn't with Rick," I said matter-of-factly.

"But you just said..." Belle trailed off, obviously confused.

"I was at Sheldon's. I got drunk, and...and..." It suddenly didn't seem like a good idea. Two-Bit and Johnny and the girls were listening intently. **HE** was still oblivious. Or was he?

"And?" Belle pressed.

"And.."

"What did you fuckin' do!" Amanda yelled. **HE** looked at her for a second, then at me. My heart jumped to my throat.

"I slept with him," I blurted quickly when his eyes locked with mine. I gulped, trying to get the lump out of my throat.

They were just staring at me.

"What? No one was there to stop me," I was trying to act cool. **HE** rolled his eyes, and mouthed "slut". I balled my hands.

"I can't believe you just...you...you said that! You! Why?" Two-Bit stuttered.

"I was drunk, upset, and he was there. I'm sure if say...Buck Merril was there I would have had sex with him too. But he wasn't Bob was," I said and started to walk off. They followed. Except **HIM**.

"Ya know what, I'm goin' to held to Merril's," **HE** headed off in the opposite direction.

"Don't think I'm done with you," Amanda warned.

**HE** rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you slept with him," Amanda said once again. It was about midnight and all I was trying to do was sleep this hangover off. We were all trying to sleep, but Belle was the only one in our bedroom doing any.

"Amanda it's not that big of a deal okay?"

"Steph, this is the guy who beat Johnny up. Don't you get that?"

"Of course I do. Look it's not like I wanted to have sex with him. I mean the only person I've ever done it with was...oh just forget it."

"Was who?" she was eager to know. She was always eager to know about sexually related things.

"Dally," I said barely audible.

"No way!"

"It was a long time ago, let's not talk about it, please," I pleaded with her.

"We should write a song about it..." Amanda day dreamed.

"Step ahead of you sweetheart, I already have."

"We should play it at the Battle. It would be such a kick in the face to him!"

"Your so mean Amanda."

"I know but it's fun!"

* * *

It was short, but Lost is on and I have to watch it! Boon can't die! 


	22. Top Five

Hey everyone. I've been updating this story really quick. I want to finish the B.O.B part and get to the big "drama" part and then start the sequel.

**Tehsylvania:** Your idea is so great I'm going to use it! Thank you so much!  
**Miru Amai:** He he I'm so evil!  
**Just Playin:** I didn't actually write about it but yeah lol. I think they might have had protection back then. But I don't think they had birth control. I don't really know lol.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** It's okay, you can get all your anger out..let it all out lol.  
**Banana4422:** Did you watch it? I was so upset! I am like in love with Boon and they have to go and kill him!  
**Dreamer for lyf:** I just wrote the song their going to use like five minutes ago lol. I hope it's good.  
**streetpanther1:** Yeah! Ha! In their faces! Ha ha ha?  
**ZiggyGurl:** My friend Amanda is ready to beat to a pulp if I don't print out and finish This Lullaby soon so she can read it lol.  
**blackmagic111090:** Don't worry, I'm evil too!

He he evil song coming up. It's got some curses in it.

**Chapter 22:** _Top Five_

* * *

STEPHANIE'S POV 

"Hello sister," Montana snarled as we walked through the gymnasium door.

I leveled her glare, "Hello Montana."

"Dally's coming here to see me," she beamed, hoping I would cringe and fall to the floor crying.

I just stood there, a stone cold look on my face, and smiled. "Good he'll hear the song."

I walked further into the gym and the girls and Johnny followed. Johnny comes everywhere with us now, with Bethany of course. She looked so cute in her carriage with her little bonnet on her little head!

The guy in charge of B.O.B, or Battle of the Bands, sent out a letter to all bands. Since so many entered only five can actually play. So we all have to do like a mini Battle to get into the real one. The "guess star" would be here too. I was eager to see who it was. There were rumors it was Elvis, or Ray Charles. But we do have to be reasonable, they're to big to be a star in a local band competition.

I was excited of course, until I saw and realized who it was. I practically walked into him. My father, Constantine Hazen. I just stared at him, as I was on my butt on the floor. The girls all looking back and forth between me and him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding an arm out for me to get up. He looked like a dirty hippie. Long dark hair, like mine, just not _as_ long. He had a little bit of a goatee, and had on a long black t-shirt and jeans. He didn't even know who I was.

I stood up, not taking his arm.

"I didn't mean to knock you over. Are you going to be playing today?"

"Yes I am, Mr. _Hazen._" I said a little rudely. He was confused but shrugged slightly.

"Well good luck," he patted my shoulder like a stranger would and walked off.

"_Hazen_! As in...your _father?_" Belle asked with amazed realization.

"Good Belle!" I patted her head and laughed. We turned around to see yet another demon from hell, Dallas, all over Montana. Amanda's hands balled into fists and she started stomping her way to him.

"Slow down cowgirl!" Sage stopped her. She sighed and we signed in.

"Your name?" the girl behind the counter asked, she looked like someone who's name was Flower or something.

"What?"

"Your band, what is it called?"

"Oh, uhm..." I looked at the girls. We still hadn't decided on a name.

"The Chicklets!" Belle yelped.

We stared at her. Flower-chick sighed.

"The Chicklets? Are you on crack? What is Two-Bit giving you?" Amanda asked.

"The guy that gave us the flyer, Hooka Man, over at the Cajun. He always calls us Chicklets! So I think we should tribute him and call ourselves the Chicklets!" she explained.

We shared one glance with each other and nodded, turning back to Flower-chick.

"We're the Chicklets."

She gave us an unsure look, but wrote it down. "Next!" she yelled and we moved on.

"That was the Coach Class Brats! Next up we have...The Chicklets!" the dinky guy in charge yelled enthusiastically. We were finally up! Number 13! We walked, smiling brightly, Sage blew a kiss to Johnny.

"Okay everyone, we're going to sing a song for you written by our drummer, Stephanie, inspired by an ex-boyfriend, and an evil girl we know."

I tried not to laugh as we started out soft and slow and grew to an overwhelming beat.

_This ain't no love song  
That's all I've got to say  
See ya baby  
I know your on your way  
_

_Just came by today to break my heart  
Telling me that you've found someone else  
Well good luck baby, cause there's no one else like me_

_I'm not your bitch anymore  
Don't come crawl back to my door  
I won't answer no matter how many knocks  
Whisper your sweet lies in her ear  
Tell her all the things I wished to hear  
When you figure out I'm what you want  
Well that's tough luck  
Cause sorry baby, I'm not your bitch anymore_

_Stay inside of your mind  
In your messed up world of fucked up lies  
Don't care about me?  
That's alright_

_  
I've taken all your crap  
I'm just dishing it back to you_

_  
I'm not your bitch anymore  
Don't come crawl back to my door  
I won't answer no matter how many knocks  
Whisper your sweet lies in her ear  
Tell her all the things I wished to hear  
When you figure out I'm what you want  
Well that's tough luck  
Cause sorry baby, I'm not your bitch anymore_

_Let her be your bitch now  
See if she takes orders  
Let her be your slave now  
Cause I'm sick of your shit_

_Sorry, I'm not your bitch anymore_

We were amazing if I don't say so myself! And watching Montana's lip purse in anger and hurt. Dally's hands rushed through his hair, and he didn't even look up at the stage! Ha! I couldn't be more happier.

We go off the stage and received a pat on the back by the dinky head guy. He slapped Amanda's ass just before getting back on stage. Her eyes widened. I laughed.

* * *

Okay it was short, next chapter Montana's band will be up. Sorry if it sucks. I'm watching the O.C. at the same time. 


	23. Daddy's Little Suck Up

**babygurl33:** Like no one I know watches The O.C.! My best friends watch Lost, but not The O.C.! Those are the best shows ever!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Thank you! They're such be-yotches!  
**ZiggyGurl:** I think it's bad if you can't spell your name right, but I always have to think of what my name is when someone asks what is...and yeah I did write the song, in like two seconds literally. Steph's father's going to be a butt-hole and just more anger to her already angered self...hehe.  
**blackmagic111090:** Hey I'll help you kill him!  
**streetpanther1:** I just love putting in twists, it reminds me of a roller coaster..  
**Dreamer for lyf:** If I had a band I'd name them the Chicklets or Band-Aid. Cause it's a band get it? Haha I crack myself up (but no one else). Dally's a baboon but Steph's a bigger one, she still loves him..awww.  
**Twitch in my eye:** I know! It's unjust and unfair!  
**Miru Amai:** Steph and Dally are over as of now. She still loves him though. And yeah Montana's going to be horrid, and I never thought of having Montana sing This Lullaby, but that's a good idea. I think I'll use it. Much love.  
**banana4422:** I don't know if Jack's gonna actually kill him. But I don't like Locke anyway so that's no loss to me. But I like loved Boone, really I did. But thank you thank you. I hope you like this chapter!  
**Just Playin:** Lol. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 23, I have a feeling I'll be finishing this story pretty soon.

**

* * *

Chapter 23:** _Daddy's Little Suck-Up_

MONTANA'S POV

That little witch, I'll show her good. She thinks she's so cool cause she wrote a damn song to humiliate me. Well I'll show her by singing Daddy's song. I caught her staring at me, smirking. I turned to Dally.

"Just wait till I get up there," I whispered and kissed his neck, causing him to smile wildly.

"I know you'll be the only good band up there," he kissed me softly. I pulled back and smiled, and caught Stephanie's scowl. It's fun to be evil.

I lead my group up to the stage, we were next. Some hippie girl band were singing some 'love and peace' song. I rolled my eyes. Finally they were done and we set ourselves up. Lynn gave the introductions, and we started up.

STEPHANIE'S POV

_This lullaby is only a few words  
A simple run of chords  
Quiet here in this spare room  
But you can hear it, hear it  
Wherever you may go  
Even if I let you down  
This lullaby plays on..._

Oh my...! She was not trying to sing...Oh yes she was! I do have to laugh, she sucks.

Dan keeps getting the G chord and C chord backwards. Montana can't keep a steady beat, Suzie's bass is completely out of tune, and Lynn can't hold the notes long enough.

Amanda was snickering as Bethany was screaming bloody murder. Even the baby gets that they suck. Johnny ran outside with her to avoid the annoyed glares of those nearby.

"I can't believe they're trying to sing your dad's song. I mean how much of a suck up can she get?" Belle whispered.

"It's not even flattering, it's down right hair-raising," Sage said, holding her ears as Dan made a sound with the guitar that sounded like _EEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_. I shook my head, and snuck a glance at Dally, who was trying hard not to grimace.

Amanda sighed, "It's definitely bad karma. She's a bitch to you, so her band sucks! I love karma man!"

I laughed.

They finished their excruciating version of Mr. Hazen's song and left the stage uncomfortably. Dinky man a.k.a the head guy, came on the stage and clapped. "Yeah! That was the...Montana's! Yeah!...uh next up we have..." he went on introducing the next band, a bunch of guys trying to act like Elvis.

"Great song Montana. You really rocked the stage," Amanda snickered as she passed.

"Who do you think Daddy's going to pick? His daughter that he knows about that sings his song as a tribute, or his daughter he doesn't even recognize that sings some stupid song about how she fucked a guy who doesn't care about her?" she glared at me.

I balled my fists, "You want another fat lip?"

"Oh I'm so scared," she pretended to quiver.

"God Steph you're a loser," Lynn giggled.

"What the hell kind of insult is that?" Belle snapped.

"Are you talking to me?" Lynn questioned and stepped in front of Montana, and Belle pushed me back to get in her face.

"I'm looking at your ugly face. That means I'm talking to it," she growled.

"Excuse _me_? Did you just call me ugly?"

"Do you not speak English?" Belle smiled.

They were ready to pounce on each other when Dally and Johnny came bounding over to us.

"Hey Johnny!" Dally said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hiya Dally! Fancy seeing you here," Johnny went along, as the two got in between Montana's band and us.

"Yeah. Hey Beth!" Dally smiled hugely and tickled the 2 month old. She giggled happily.

"Did you hear us Dally?" Montana flung her arms around him tracing the stitching in his leather jacket.

"Uh yeah..." he said uneasily.

She smiled a sultry smile, "What did you think?"

"Uh..it was a..uh...nice song..." I guess he didn't want to say they sucked but didn't want to lie and say they were good.

She smiled again, her eyes looking at me for a reaction. I didn't give her one, though on the inside I was ready to blow and flip over an amplifier on the stage.

"Why don't you say we get out of here? Head back to your place?" she traced his lips.

"Uh..." this time Dally glanced at me. I kept up my "I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-you-do" look.

"Good!" she smiled and took his hand before he could answer. She pushed and shoved her way out of the gym. They wouldn't be posting up who got to the Top Five until tomorrow. So there was really no reason to stay.

Lynn, Suzie, and Dan started to follow. Lynn gave us one last glare, and Belle snarled at her.

"I'm sorry to say this, but they really sucked," Johnny whispered once they were gone.

We laughed and said in unison, "We know."

"So that's ya old man huh?" Johnny pointed towards the back of Constantine's head.

"Unfortunately, yes. He doesn't even know who I am," I sighed.

"Well I rather have a dad that doesn't know who I am, then one that pretends he don't," Johnny frowned. Sage wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, staring into his eyes as if to mentally tell him everything's going to be okay and she loves him.

"I guess. But the stupid fuck wrote a damn song about me! He doesn't even know me! Damn ass," I felt my anger boil.

"Calm down Stephanie. No lines, breathe in the good, breathe out the evil. Breathe in the good, breathe out the evil..." Belle repeated and I smiled.

"I say you go up to the guy and say 'Yo bitch, I'm your daughter Stephanie. I'm the one you wrote that damn song about, so I gave you your damn fame! Acknowledge me now or feel my wrath!'," Amanda hissed.

I laughed. "My wrath?"

"Yeah, that's what I would do."

"Oh I'm sure you would Amanda," I shook my head.

"I would!" she insisted.

I stuck around for the entire show. Sage and Johnny headed back home since Bethany was getting cranky and tired. It was time for her nap time. Amanda left insisting she had to tell Steve everything. Which really means, "I have to go have a very huge make-out session with my boyfriend or I will die". And Belle split when Two-Bit showed up. So it was just me.

I don't know why I'm waiting here exactly. I guess I do. I want to talk to him. No not Dally, the other him. Yeah my dad.

The last band was wrapping up and everyone was leaving. I leaned against the wall watching the people load up the instruments we all used. The dinky man was talking to my dad and the other judges. The other judges left, and my dad was gathering up some papers. I started to go over to him, but then suddenly it felt like a bad idea. I was about to turn around but then thought, this is the first time I've actually been in the same room with him in my whole life. That's 16 years. If I don't talk to him now, I'm never getting another chance. I turned around and walked over to him.

* * *

I'm stopping this chapter here but I've already written half of the next chapter. I just have to finish and then I'll post that. I don't know where I'm stopping, I just might finish "This Lullaby" today : ). 


	24. Hello, I’m Your Daughter

Here's chapter 24

**

* * *

Chapter 24:**_ Hello, I'm Your Daughter_

"Hi," I said slowly when I got up to him.

"Oh hi. You're the drummer for that girls band, what is it? The Chicks or something?" he said trying to act cool and suave.

"The Chick_lets_."

"Oh, oh right! You girls really got something going on. That song was wild, and real bold ya know? I think you kids could really change the music world around. People won't be so uptight and would write about their feelings and not hide the meanings of their songs," he smiled proudly.

"Yeah thanks..." I rubbed my shoulder uncomfortably and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "You don't know who I am do you?" I blurted.

"I just said who you were," he squinted his eyes in a confused expression.

"No, I mean you don't know my name or nothing. I'm Stephanie Hazen...I'm your daughter."

He stood there, at first with a look of humor like I was joking. When I didn't crack a smile he looked confused, then shook his head. "I don't know what you think your doing by making up such a lie, or even how you know that I have a daughter named Stephanie. But it's not funny."

"You don't believe me?" I almost screamed.

"No I don't. Now please, I'm very busy."

"With what? Writing songs about more kids that you leave behind to wonder when the hell your coming back only to realize your not!" I was at the edge of yelling.

He just stared at me and searched my eyes. I guess to tell if I was lying. It was scary looking back into his eyes, it was like a mirror. We had the same exact eyes.

"It is you," he said with realization.

"Why did you leave?" I asked feeling the tears of 16 years of pain building up.

"I don't know. I was young, your mother was young. I just made my big hit, and it was my only chance. So I took it," he sat down.

"Why didn't you come back? Didn't even think about my feelings?" I asked him, fighting the tears.

"Of course I did. I just thought if you never knew me then it'd be better. You wouldn't be hurt. I thought about your feelings everyday," he tried to explain.

"You already had two kids, you just left them!"

"I know but when Chachi and Montana were older, they started sending me letters. So I assumed everything was okay, that you weren't hurt."

"They were talking to you?" I asked my mouth dropping about 10 feet.

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh." he said quietly, and then his face brightened up. "Well, we've found each other now. Maybe we can grab a burger and just talk. Start a relationship. We have sixteen years of catching up to do.."

"Bullshit. I don't want a damn relationship with you know. I don't want to know you," I snapped at him.

"If that's how you feel..." he trailed off.

He wasn't even going to try and persuade me! "That's it? Your just gonna let me go? Some father you are!" I barked and headed for the exit.

"Stephanie Louise Hazen!" he yelled like a father should.

I stopped in my tracks, no one uses my middle name, well only Amanda.

He caught up to me and turned me around. "I'm not a good father, but I'm willing to get to know you, to try and be a father. I'm not guaranteeing I'm going to be there for you. But I want to know you."

It was my turn to search his eyes, while still fighting the tears, some of which had escaped during my rage. Then it all came out like a flood. The next thing I knew my arms were wrapped around him and I was sobbing heavily into his black t-shirt, soaking it with my weeps.

I could tell he was shocked, since his hands cautiously patted my back. "It's okay," he murmured me softly.

I don't know what I was crying more about, that I had found my dad or that he wasn't ever there. That I had lost Dally, or that I loved him. That I miss my brother, or that I hate my sister. That I envy Johnny, or that I feel closer to him then Chachi. It was like a big wave of emotion coming out of me and landing on this man, my father's, shirt.

I sniffled and whipped away the tears. He smiled slightly, "You okay?"

I nodded. "Just a little breakdown," I laughed lightly.

"You want to go get that burger or what?"

I nodded again and we walked outside. It was raining pretty hard and I was soaked in less than five minutes, which was good. It was a mask of my little crying scene back in the gym. We walked in silence, the two of us. Like complete strangers.

"So...is your mother around?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh no she's in New York," I told him, kicking a pebble into the street.

"Then why are you and Montana here?"

"I ran away, Montana found out where I was and decided to come and ruin my life," I mumbled the last part, but I don't think he heard anyway.

"Why did you run away?" he looked down at me.

I shrugged, "I was sick and tired of mom bringing home random guys, Chachi was in jail, Montana hates me. Give me a reason why I _shouldn't_ have run away."

"Those seem like good reasons," he said opening up the door to Jay's. I stepped in and sat down at a booth. I saw Steve and Amanda and gave them a wave.

Amanda looked at me confused and mouthed "What is he doing with you?"

"I'll explain later," I mouthed back.

She nodded and Steve mouthed something to her and she elbowed him and smiled at me. I shook my head and laughed silently.

"Well the food looks good.."

"It is good," I told him.

"You know I'm sure you made into the Top Five. I don't think your sister did. I did try to persuade the judge's thoughts but they're pretty strict ya know?"

"Whatever. She sucked, and it's pretty plain to see she isn't going to make it," I told him straight-out.

"She was just nervous," he was taking her side.

I rolled my eyes, and the door opened. "Speak of the devil," I muttered.

He turned around to see Montana, Dally, and Tim Shepard. Of course he only knew Montana.

"Hi daddy!" she beamed and ran over to us. Dally and Tim rolled their eyes but followed. Tim smiled at me, and I looked at him in disgust. He stopped smiling. Dallas on the other hand just ignored me. Nice man, real nice.

"Hi Montana, and people I don't know," he scooted over for them to sit. Montana obliged.

"Move in toots," Tim said putting his big butt next to me, causing me to move to the end so both he and Dallas could fit in the seat.

"Daddy this is my boyfriend, Dallas, and his friend Tim," she pointed them, she was seated opposite Dally, next to Constantine. I refuse to call him dad.

"You taking good care of my little girl?" He pretended to be concerned.

"I guess," Dally shrugged.

I snorted and they all looked at me. "Just ignore me, you already are," I sure was having an attitude problem.

"Why don't you go fuck your little rich boyfriend," Dally glared at me. He was glaring at me! Oh the nerve!

"What did you just say?" I glared back, situating myself in his direction. Tim was looking back and forth, like he was following a ping-pong match.

"You heard me."

I reached my hand back and punched him, not slapped, in the face as hard as I could. I didn't care how angry he got or how "dangerous" he was pissing me off, or even that it's not lady like to punch someone, especially a guy you supposedly "love". I stood up and jumped into the next booth and walked out, as Amanda started clapping and whistling.

"You punched him!" Belle was grinning from ear to ear when I told her the story. I didn't stick around long enough for Dally to do anything and practically power walked home.

"Dallas sure ain't gonna be happy. He's been slapped by broads before, but ain't ever been punched by one," Johnny warned me, bouncing Bethany up and down on his lap.

"I don't care, what he said wasn't right. I mean you understand right?" I was starting to feel unsure of my actions.

"I would have done the same thing, Steph. He's an ass and deserved what he got," Sage reassured me.

"Ya probably ruined his reputation. Well not really, but people are goin' to think he can get beat up by women. Then some stupid kid is gonna try and mess with him, an' he's gonna give 'em a real good lickin'."

"I don't care. I hate him," I said self-assuredly.

"You know you don't, that's why your debating this whole thing," Belle decided to be a psychologist today.

I sighed.

"It's okay, getting your heartbroken ain't easy. I've had mine broken before, ya just gotta wait till ya meet the right guy and then you know everything's perfect," Sage said smiling and kissed Johnny.

"But what if you have and they love your sister and like hate you?"

"Dally don't hate you," Johnny said when he escaped Sage's Venus-Johnny's Lip-Trap.

"Well he doesn't exactly like me."

Johnny went to say something else, but Steve and Amanda came bursting through the door.

"Dally got into a fight with some guy named Kevin or something, but the guy was friends with the guy they think Dally killed, and he pulled a gun on him. Dally's in the hospital!" Amanda panted. I jumped off the couch and headed for the bus.

* * *

Hey look at that another Chapter. I'm pretty sure I'll be uploading one more chapter, but I'll probably stop after I get 25 up, I have dance and 8 o'clock till 11 and I have to be bright eyed and bushy tailed. I'll probably update more when I get home though. Love ya! Toodles! 


	25. Sleeping Next To An Angel

Hey so I didn't finish yet, yesterday was soooooooooooooo busy. We had like a billion people over and I didn't even know they were coming. But anyway here's Chapter 25, I might be able to do Chapter 26 today, Chapter 27 will be Battle of the Bands, either that or 26. I don't know where this chapter is going to head. But anyways, yeah, I've got a buttload of homework and I'm writing this quickly before anyone comes home. I'm figuring it'll be over with around 30 chapters.

**ZiggyGurl:** Having drama is fuuuun!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** He's not going to die, I love him to much to kill him lol.  
**Miru Amai:** She'll talk to him again, now that he knows who she is. Yes you gave a very good idea lol.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Oooo you're hooked! Yay! Spazzy moment there, but I hope you like the turn out of things.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** How can we ever **not** love him? He'll be fine though.  
**babygurl33:** Like I said in the above, I'm adding more than I thought. I had some "inspiration" lol. Hope you like it all!  
**blackmagic111090:** Ya just can't hate him lol.  
**hannah:** It all happen soon enough. Dally getting shot is a big turn point in his and Steph's relationship.  
**Princess of the Moon:** I've missed you! But I'm glad you reviewed! My friend Amanda would be so happy you said that (Amanda is based on her, obviously lol).

Okay now onto what we've all been waiting for...

**Chapter 25:** _Sleeping Next To An Angel_

* * *

STEPHANIE'S POV 

I floored the gas and took off, burning rubber while at it. Amanda, Steve, Johnny, and I were going to see Dally.

"So this guy just pulled a gun on him?" Johnny asked Amanda and Steve from the passenger seat.

"Pretty much. He went up to him and said "You Dallas Winston?" and Dally said "Yeah, who the hell wants to know?" so the guy's like "You knew Matt Sumerson?" and Dally's like "Yeah I knew the son of a bitch and I'm glad he's dead." So the guy pulls out a gun and shoots him twice!" Amanda ran through the events.

I pressed the gas down harder.

When we got there, Tim, Montana, and Constantine were there. Montana was "crying" into Constantine's arms. She wasn't really crying. When Montana cries for real she doesn't sob heavily or shake. She lets the tears fall and remains silent and still. But when she does her little act she shakes, moans, and everything else.

"Where is he?" I asked Tim, my voice unbelievably unstable.

"Why do you give a shit? Ya only punched him not less than an hour ago," he mumbled between inhales on his cigarette.

Why did I care? "Don't get mouthy Tim, or I'll punch you too. Where is he?"

At that moment a doctor came over to us, "Are you here for Dallas Winston?"

We nodded.

"Are you family?"

Tim, Johnny and Steve nodded. Amanda and Constantine shook their heads. I didn't move at all.

Montana stepped forward, "I'm his girlfriend? Is he okay?"

"Well, he'll be fine. The bullets missed his small intestines by an inch, and the second bullet was no where near any major organs. It only pierced his skin and shoulder muscles. He might have to go through some physical therapy."

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"Sure, room 312," he said and headed off.

We all packed into the elevator and headed up to floor 3.

"At least he'll be okay," Constantine spoke, breaking the uneasy silence between the seven of us.

"Oh daddy I was so scared.."Montana sobbed.

"Cut the bullshit act Montana! You don't care about him!" I yelled at her from across the tiny elevator.

"At least I don't punch him," she smirked.

"I love him, and if I didn't I wouldn't be in this damned elevator going to see if he's okay. He told me he loved you and not me, do you understand what I would do to be you? I don't know what the hell you have that I don't," I snapped.

"I have class," she smiled and I went to punch the second person in one day when the doors open. She rushed out and searched for room 312. We found it quickly and went in.

He was unconscious, still knocked out by the numbing anesthetic. He didn't look like mean, hard Dallas Winston. He looked like a regular seventeen year old. Peaceful and...innocent.

Montana rushed to the bedside, brushing a strand of his white-blond hair away. She was definitely playing up to being the "perfect girlfriend". She didn't even stay for twenty minutes. She left as soon as Constantine did, and the only reason he came was...well I don't even know why.

Amanda left about forty minutes after Montana. Johnny and Steve followed ten minutes after. I stayed there, sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chair, watching him. One nurse came in and out. Her name was Cynthia, and she had tomato red hair and would check the IV in his arm, smile at me sympathetically and then leave.

I was having difficulty keeping my eyes open, my eyelids seemed to weigh as if they were attached to hundred pound weights. Eventually I let the weights take over and fell into a deep slumber.

DALLY'S POV

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that my body felt like a billion and three monster trucks had just rolled over it. When I get my hands on that stupid guy who shot me I _will _kill him. The next thing I noticed was the figure in the chair next to the bed. Curled up in some sort of complicated and highly uncomfortable looking position. I squinted, my vision was a little blurry, but I realized it was Stephanie. What was _she_ doing here? Shouldn't Montana be here? This is messed up.

I sat up a little, and fixed my self to face her, biting my lip as pain shot up through my body. I shook her knee.

"Wake up! C'mon ya stupid broad, wake up!" I demanded and shook her more violently.

She moaned and rubbed her eyes. "I dropped out, I don't have to go to school," she groaned hoarsely. I smiled a little, hey no one was around to see.

"Steph, what are you doing here?" I asked. She opened here eyes and rubbed them a few more times.

"Hey your awake! I guess I must have fallen asleep here, what time is it?"

"I don't know. Why did ya come here?" my voice soften incredibly.

"I heard ya got shot, and I got worried. Wanted to make sure you were okay, why else would I be here silly?" she smiled, like everything was cool with us. Was it?

I couldn't hide the smile that spread from ear to ear when I heard her reason, "You worried about me?"

"Yeah, your tough Dal, but ya ain't that tough. I wanted to be sure nothing bad happened to ya," Steph bit her lip. It was the cutest thing and drove me wild. I almost wanted to pull her down to the bed with me and kiss her to show her I was okay. I'm thinking crazy now.

"I better get going. I'll tell everyone ya woke up now, so they can come and see you," she smiled once more and stood up. I grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, you ain't leavin' that fast, sweetheart," I repeated the words I said a long time ago.

"Montana'll be worried about you," she slipped out of my grip and left the room, biting her lip just before leaving.

"Steph slept here last night, woke 'er up this mornin'," I took a long drag on my cigarette as I told Two-Bit the summary of what happened earlier. He came by to see me.

"She told me. She really likes ya Dal. Why don't ya give her a chance, do ya like her?" he asked. I know him and Steph were pretty close.

I thought about it for a second.

"I guess I do kinda like her. I ain't got time to figure out who I "love" and who I don't. I mean I'm Dallas-fuckin'-Winston, I don't love, right? Just because your tough don't mean you **don't** have feelings. Besides there's a lot of guys out there that's got it worse than me, an' that's a hell of a lot tougher than I am. I don't fuckin' get how lucky I am, just lettin' perfect opportunities walk that fuck out the door!" I was starting to get mad, but more upset. But at myself.

"Calm down. I was just asking..." he held up his hands.

"When's that stupid somethin'-somethin'-somethin' Band thing?"

"Battle of the Bands?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Tomorrow, why? You ain't goin' Dal. They ain't ever gonna let you out," he spoke reasonably.

"I'm Dallas Winston man, I don't care what they're going to _let_ me do. I'm gonna do it anyway!"

* * *

It was short, and not my favorite chapter. I actually hate it, but still it's cool. Next Chapter will be BATTLE OF THE BANDS! WOO! HOO! WOOHOO! I don't know I'm excited...lol. Review! Love you allll! Toodles! 


	26. Battle of the Bands

Thanks to all my reviews! It's the most I've gotten for one chapter, I think!

**blackmagic111090:** Guys with attitudes are sexay, until they give an attitude to you then ya know ya got to give them a fresh one lol.  
**hippie-chick-forever:** It's finally here! And I thought I'd never get to the B.O.B chap. Glad you liked it!  
**Tehsylvania:** Your probably right...she's most likely running around on him...probably with Tim Shepard to... 00  
**Just Playin:** It's just to torture our dear little Stephie.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** He will! I'm so happy you love this story! I really am!  
**streetpanther1:** That's a good idea...but she won't die. But she ain't gonna be around much longer either.  
**Princess of the Moon:** Yes Montana is a your curse word goes here lol. We'll see how things between Steph and Dal work out..  
**Banana4422:** You thought the Dally's POV was good? I was a little worried you'd all think it was horribly out of character and stuff. But that's what I get for criticizing myself to hard -bad hope bad!- Hope you like this chapter!  
**Hannah:** You'll see what happens in this chapter.  
**Miru Amai:** Of course it was going to happen! I hate being predictable but that's the way this cookie crumbles...lol  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Lol. He's got a dirty little mouth!  
**ZiggyGurl:** Two-Bit always makes a chapter all that much better!  
**babygurl33:** When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore... Lol. Dally's got a little lovin' goin' on lol. Hope you like this chapter  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Oh Dally's always cute! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 26...drum roll please...

**

* * *

Chapter 26:** _Battle of the Bands_

STEPHANIE'S POV

It's amazing how lucky bad people can be. Montana didn't get into the Top Five, for obvious reasons. She whined, and cried, and moaned, until she got in. So now six bands are playing! Wonderful.

"You girls are going to be great! Better than the _Montana's_ for sure," Steve spat out Montana's band's name out disgustedly.

"No shit, we're cool though," Belle replied from Two-Bit's lap.

Everyone had shown up, all the guys minus Dally, Tim Shepard and Rick, even Hooka Man. Dal's still in the hospital, which was good. I'm terribly confused by how he acted yesterday.

"Chicklets your on in 10 minutes, right after Coach Class Brats," I tall, red headed man in about his late twenties told us. We nodded and turned to the boys.

"Ya'll better get some good spots," Sage said and kissed Johnny, and Bethany. They all agreed, and after kissing their appropriate opposite, left to go get a spot.

We watched as the band before us, CCB as we have nicknamed them, sang an original song. Funny now that I think of it, they were always before us.

They got off the stage and a familiar dinky guy came back on, and clapped for them.

"And now, the Chicklets with their original song, Sober!" he smiled with false enthusiasm. We walked out onto the stage and the flourescent lights burned into my eyes and forehead.

I sat on the drums and the girls took their places, we all shared a quick glance and wink and went right into the heavy beginning of the song.

_Drunken with thoughts  
Get out of my head  
I want to be sober  
Don't want to be dead_

_Your like my drug  
I'm such an addict  
But I swear I won't  
Put up with your crap_

_Get me to the rehab  
Get me to my life  
I just want to start over  
I want to be sober  
Give me my meds  
Get me unhooked  
I want to be sober_

_You make me sick  
You make me cry  
Make me scream  
Make me die_

_Get me to the rehab  
Get me to my life  
I just want to start over  
I want to be sober  
Give me my meds  
Get me unhooked  
I want to be sober  
_

_Get me to the rehab  
Get me to my life  
I just want to be sober  
Want to be SOBER!  
I want to be sober  
Not dead_

Can you believe we wrote that song on the way here? The audience went into a thunder of clapping and whistling. As soon as we were behind stage and away from all the people we knew we jumped up and down and screamed! It let out all the happiness and excitement. We grabbed each other into one big embrace.

"I can't believe we just played at Battle of the Bands! Did you see the judge's? They were totally into it!" Belle smiled and jumped up and down.

"I know! I so think we have a chance of winning!" Sage hugged me again and I hugged right back.

"We haven't won yet, so let's not get our hopes up incase we don't...but we were so fucking awesome there's no way we didn't make it!" Amanda exclaimed and we started jumping up and down and screaming like the kids we were.

The guys found us amidst our little group hugging-screaming bit.

"Ya'll actin' like ya won or somethin'," Johnny laughed and handed Bethany to Sage after whispering to her that she looked beautiful up there.

"Hel-lo, did you not hear how great we were!" Belle couldn't stop smiling, and it matched Two-Bit's ear to ear grin when she jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Yea, we heard alright," Dally's deep voice came from behind us. We whirled around.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" I asked, smiling as big as Two-Bit and Belle.

"I came to hear ya play, ain't nothin' wrong with that is there?" he let a small smile spread across his lips and brushed my hair behind my ears. I could feel the heat rush to my face and my stomach do a 360.

"No, nothing wrong with that at all."

"You were great," he went on, tracing his fingers down my arms to my hands. I shivered.

"Dally!" as if her timing wasn't horrible enough, Montana came skipping over to us and flung herself onto him.

"Watch where your flingin' yourself. I may not be in the hospital but that don't mean I shouldn't be," he growled.

She looked surprised. "Ya seem fine touchin' _her_."

"Think I wouldn't find out about you an' Tim? In case you haven't heard I don't go with broads that two time me, so get your slutty ass out of my view," he ordered. I just stared at him, this ridiculous smile spread far across my lips.

"If that's how you want it," Montana muttered, glaring at _me_! She is so funked up!

"Good job Dal!" Steve high fived him.

"Bitch got to learn her place somehow," he was pretending to act all tough. I rolled my eyes, but shouldn't I be happy? I permitted myself to smile once more.

The band after us got off and Montana's got on, they were the last band to play. I was leaning against the wall, Dally beside me. I guess we silently made up with one another. As Lynn's scratchy voice "sang" over the microphone, Dally's fingers stroked mine, and then he took my hand into his, entwining our fingers together. I didn't look at him but I knew he was looking at me, as I blushed and smiled.

"I was jerk to you," he whispered into my ear.

"I know you were," I looked into his icy orbs.

"You're not going to forgive me?"

"I was never mad at you," it was the truth. I was upset and hurt, but never mad.

He smiled, and lightly nipped my neck. I giggled and moved away from him. His long arms encircled my waist and he pulled me closer, placing his lips on top of mine.

"I hate to break up this little love fest," Amanda cleared her throat and spoke a few minutes after we had started our little make-out session, "But I have to borrow Stephie, they're going to announce who won."

I blushed and left Dally, walking with Amanda.

"So it looks like you and Dally are back together?" Sage was smiling. She just loves "happy endings".

I shrugged, "I guess we are."

"Hush!" Belle yelled, silencing us as we watched Constantine hand Dinky Man an envelope. I involuntarily held my breathe.

"In this envelope is the name of two bands. One band is the grand winner, getting a thousand dollar check **and** a record deal. The second band, will get a five hundred dollar check, along with a chance to audition for Lee Goodman, the head of New York Records..."

I sucked in more air.

"The second place winner is...THE CHILDREN OF THE FLOWERS!" he yelled with fake happiness, and gave the hippie girls a check. They squealed and stood to the side.

"And the grand prize winner is...COACH CLASS BRATS!..."

So we didn't win...though I was upset, I smiled.

"What are you smiling about? We didn't win!" Amanda slapped me upside the head. I only laughed.

"I say it was rigged!" Two-Bit protested.

"Nah, they were just better," Sage admitted.

"They'll be more opportunities," Belle spoke brightly.

We all decided to celebrate our good performance by going to lunch at Jay's. We thought about inviting Montana but we couldn't find her anywhere. A few people said she had left with Tim Shepard. Good, I didn't want her to come anyway.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with ya'll," I told them and headed back to the gym.

"You okay? Want me to stay with you?" Dally asked right away. He really could be sweet when he wanted to be.

I smiled, "I'm fine, I just want to talk to someone." I shoved him a little and he nodded, catching up with the rest of them.

I walked back to the gym and bumped into Rick.

"Oh hey Rick!"

"Hi Stephie! Sorry you didn't win, but ya know you _were_ the best band."

"Thanks Rick."

"I know someone's gonna find you, and when you make you're first record, know that I'll be the first one to buy it," he smiled. I smiled back.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta run to the airport I'll miss my flight," Rick glanced at the clock.

"Where you goin'?"

"Back home, to New York!"

I smiled and hugged him goodbye.

I kept walking, hoping he didn't leave yet. No matter how I acted Constantine was my dad, and I did want to see him. But when I got to his "dressing room" he wasn't there. Dinky man said he had left about ten minutes ago. I frowned, but hid my disappointment...maybe I'll write him a letter.

Just as I turned I almost knocked over a guy with jet black hair that was just about my height.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"It's okay...hey you're the drummer for the Chicklets," he waggled his pointer finger at me.

I smiled proudly, "Yes I am."

"I'm Peter Hanning of Pixie Dust records. I think I have a deal you and the rest of the band would be interested in.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 26, we're getting so close to the end! Hope you liked it! Love you all! Toodles! 


	27. Only A Year

Aww thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in the LONGEST time! School's been real busy. But hey I'm here now lol!

**Dark-Celeste:** Thanks so much. Hey we're all a little lazy, God knows I'm the laziest! I hope you like this chapter, I'm so happy you like this story, and the others!  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** So glad you love the chapter, I hope you love this one too. Well what's going to happen is...you'll have to read it! Mwuahahahaha!  
**ZiggyGurl:** Good luck with _your_ B.O.B lol!  
**hippie-chick-forever:** Hope you like this chapter.  
**Twitch in my eye:** We can all rejoice and live happily ever after now lol.  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Don't you just love when happy things happen? It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy wuzzy lol.  
**babygurl33:** Yeah it's not lol. I really want to get this story finished today. I actually have nothing to do. So I'll probably be adding chapters like crazy for all my stories. But anyways, hope you like this chapter.  
**Miru Amai:** I think we all are suckers for 'em. I know I get mad at a book or movie without a happy ending..but that's why I'm weird.  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Yeah I didn't want them to win because that's what people except, and I hate writing a story where things are very cliched and predictable, not saying I don't use a lot of cliches, cause if I didn't, Dally and Steph wouldn't be together, but anyway yeah. Oh and I read your story Bloodstain. I'm a sucker for murder mysteries. I reviewed it, yes I did!  
**Just Playin:** She does love him to much. I'm SO happy you updated. As for my e-mail, I remember you gave me yours in a review, it's staygold1616 at I'd love to help ya, that's be awesome, you can help me too!  
**blackmagic111090:** It's okay, I'm a nerd too. School's cool! -looks around to see everyone staring...looks down at feet and scurries off-

Okay here's the long waited Chapter 27.

**

* * *

Chapter 27:** _Only A Year_

"So what does he want us to do?" Belle asked for the fifth time. I sighed.

"He wants us to go on tour with and open up for The Shangri-Las."

"Oh those are the "Leader of the Pack" girls, right?" Amanda asked, realizing how big this could be.

I nodded, and burped Bethany while Sage and the rest of them thought about it.

We were all cramped up in the Curtis's bathroom. We didn't want the guys to know, and they were only in the living room.

"I think we should do it," Sage finally spoke.

"A year tour. We'd be away for a year, won't ya miss Johnny?" Belle asked, frowning.

"He's gonna come along. Ain't no way I'm leavin' him alone with the baby, and there ain't no way I'm leavin' **him** for a year."

"A year isn't _that_ long."

"Yes it is Steph," Belle continued to argue.

"I say we do it too. Who knows when we'll get another chance like this? Probably never," Amanda made up her mind. We all stared at Belle.

"You make the decision Belle," I told her.

I bit her lip and chewed. "...Oh...alright!"

We all smiled and hugged her. Now we just have to tell the guys.

We were all seated around the Curtis's dinning room, staring at the "food" that we were expected to eat. Soda cooked tonight, that's all I have to say.

"Uhm...ya know...Stephie talked to a guy from a record company the other day," Sage started slowly, not looking up from her plate of strange looking spaghetti. The guys looked up from their plates, and Two-Bit loudly slurped up his spaghetti.

"That's good, what'd he say?" Darry asked. Taking care of his three brothers got him into the habbit of taking care of everyone else. He was sort of like a father figure to me. To bad I couldn't have found him a long time ago.

"He wants us to go on a tour...for a year," I said matter-of-factly.

"NO WAY!" Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny protested at the same time.

"It's only a year! And Johnny your comin'. Sage ain't leavin' without you," Amanda argued.

"Okay, no, you girls ain't leavin' and neither is Johnny," Dally looked up from his plate.

"We're going to whether you boys like it or not," Amanda kept up arguing.

Sage took a sip of her soda, "It'd be a good opportunity for us. You guys do want us to be successful and happy? Don't you? If you don't then we'll just stay here, and be Plain Janes."

They all silenced, it's amazing how Sage can do that. Get people to feel guilty.

"Of course we want ya'll to be happy. Just don't want ya'll leavin'," Steve spoke.

"Well then we're going," Amanda gave the final word and stood up and stomped out of the house. Steve followed her, knowing she'd be mad if he didn't.

Two-Bit kept giving Belle the puppy eyes, and she mouthed how she didn't want to leave either. They got up and went into the backyard.

Johnny and Sage left to go get packed, leaving Bethany in the hands of Soda and Pony. Who started playing peek-a-boo and trying to teach her how to punch.

Darry started doing the dishes and Dally went outside to smoke, I guess he's a little mad that we just got back together, all "happy" and stuff and now I'm leaving. I grabbed a few plates and helped Darry.

"Dar do you think we should go?" I asked after a few minutes of drying a dish he had washed.

"Sure I think you should. You girls got talent, and when ya find somethin' you can do really well and that you like to do, you try everything to be able to do it. And when an opportunity comes around

you should take it," he spoke, handing me a dish.

I dried it, "Do you think Dally'll be mad?"

He chuckled, "Nah. Ol' Dal will be fine. Just little upset. He really likes ya, but he'll get over it. Besides it ain't like ya'll are leavin' forever. Only for a year, which is only 12 months, 53 weeks, 365 days. Not long at all."

"You're real smart Darry," I smiled up at him.

"Thanks kid," he patted my shoulder and we went on washing and drying, washing and drying.

"When do we leave?" Belle asked, after we had all gotten home.

"I just called Peter, he's real excited. We leave Thursday, at 6 a.m."

"Thursday? That's in two days!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I know. So you better spend tomorrow with Steve. After that ya ain't gonna see him for a year," Sage told her, as she cuddled up next to Johnny. He was coming along. Which was good. Dally wasn't to happy about that though.

"We better go pack," Belle hopped up and went to our room, Amanda at her heels. Bethany started crying and both Johnny and Sage went to see why.

I sighed and laid back on the beat up sofa. We never could get a better one. Just as I got comfortable a knock was at the door. Just my luck.

I opened the door half expecting to see Dally, or Steve or Two-Bit. Definitely not my dad.

"What-. You-. How-?" was all I could spit out.

"I asked around. Heard you got a tour? I'm proud of you!" he smiled.

"Oh uh yea. Uh thanks..." I stood there dumbly.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah," I opened the door wider.

He stepped in and took a look around. "Cute place."

"Uh thanks."

"Better than what I had when I first started out," he plopped down on the creaky couch.

I kept standing and nodded.

"You nervous?"

I shook my head.

"Anxious?"

I nodded.

"That's good. I talked to your sister today, your mother found out where she as and made her go back to New York."

"Really? I don't think she noticed I'm gone yet," I looked down at my feet, remembering the last thing I had said to my mother.

"_Ma, what would you do if I made it big with my band?" I wondered out loud, looking at her meek form for an answer._

_She laughed, "Stephanie Hazen, your never going to do anything good for this world. You're a useless no good musicians daughter. Don't you understand what your father did? See what music does? I wouldn't care if you make it big, just one less mouth to feed!"_

Then I ran away.

"Your mother is something else. She doesn't know how to care for anyone else. That's why I couldn't stay. She didn't care about me and my music, or you kids. I couldn't live like that," he ran his fingers through his gritty hair.

I smiled understandingly.

"The night before I left, I told her I loved her. Then I said goodbye. Never saw her again," he spoke out loud but more to himself.

"Well then I gotta go talk to someone," I headed out the door and started "power walking" to his place.

* * *

I bet you can guess where she's going lol. Hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't my best. Will have next chapter up today! 


	28. Goodnight, My Darling

Here's Chapter 28! Next Chapter, number 29, will be the final chapter!

**Dreamer for lyf:** I know they should be excited. But guys have to be all selfish first. But that's okay!  
**blackmagic111090:** It seems as if all the people that deserve to die, just don't.  
**Just Playin:** They could, but don't find it necessary. Besides it wouldn't make for a good sequel lol. By the way my e-mail is at yahoo.  
**ZiggyGurl:** Good luck again at your B.O.B. I'm having a B.O.T.S.S.C. (Battle of the Social Study Classes) and I suck at Social Studies, so I'm way nervous. But anyway, Darry's a wise old sage, lol.  
**Dark-Celeste:** I thought Steph's chat with Constantine would be insightful and what not. Of course she's going to see Dally. I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and really hope you like this one.  
**babygurl33:** Yep she's going to see ol' Dally!  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** Yeah there are 52, I just don't know how to type. lol.  
**JupermanPinkyInc:** Yes it's a very happy thing lol.  
**Miru Amai:** You shall find out! lol

Chapter 28!

**

* * *

Chapter 28:** _Goodnight, My Darling._

I got to Dallas's house and he wasn't there, as usual. His dad was like dead on the couch, okay well passed out, but still. I half walked, half jogged to Buck Merril's place. That's the second place he would be on a Friday night.

When I got there, there was a party going on. Does this guy do anything but throw parties? I shrugged and walked in. I spotted him over in the corner, by Curly and his brother Tim.

I tried to squeeze past sweat drenched bodies that were dancing on the floor. It was really disgusting to do.

He **finally** realized I was coming when I was about an inch away from him.

"He-" he started to greet me, but I cut him off short by throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

"We're gonna go..."Tim announced, pulling Curly's ear when he was reluctant to follow.

"What was **that** for?" he asked once I pulled away from him.

I shrugged.

He laughed, "So you're really leaving tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah I really am. But I'll be back in a year."

"Well when I see you in magazines and stuff I can say, 'hey look that's **my** girl!'."

"No you won't," I shook my head.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Because," I started, taking his ring off and placing it back in his hand, "I'm gonna be gone, and you shouldn't be tied down to me. So I want you to go out with people. There's definitely a girl here that deserves you more than I do, and is better than I am. So go find her while I'm gone. If I come back and your not with anyone than great, but if you are then cool."

"Babe, there's no one better than you," he spoke gently, the most gentle I've ever heard him, and stroked my chin with his thumb.

"Thanks, but trust me, I'm a real bitch with major problems. But let's not think about that.." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the little dancing area and started jumping around, as if it **was** the last time I'd be with him.

**Hours Later...**

I awoke next to Dally, the events that had brought me to this bed fresh in my head. I thought about them and blushed a deep red, and smiled like a clown. He was fast asleep, thank heavens he doesn't snore. Guys who snore seriously annoy me. I kissed his forehead and hopped out of the bed. Slipping back into my clothes I snuck out of Buck Merril's extremely messy house, snickering at the thought that he has to clean, and hurried back to mine.

When I got there everyone was awake.

"Where the hell did you disappear into, little Ms. Hudini?" Amanda asked, looking up from the couch.

"No where."

"Nice hickey," Belle pointed out.

"Where?" I searched the mirror and sure enough there was one, right by my collarbone. I'm so oblivious, I don't even know when guys give me them.

"Went to see your darling Dallas?"

"Yes, went to see your darling Steve?"

"Maybe," Amanda smiled mischievously, and we knew exactly what happened with them.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked Sage, noticing one less person.

"He went into the nursery before, and fell asleep while rocking Bethany. They look adorable together," she smiled lovingly.

"Aw, cute."

**Next Day**

The next day was nerve racking. Peter came over to run over the schedule with us. We were playing everywhere. Texas, California, Washington, South Dakota, Maryland. I was never realized how many states, and cities were in America.

"So tomorrow we leave at 6 in the morning sharp. You have your first performance at 8 tomorrow night, in Elk City. We'll get to Elk City at about 9, but we're checking into a hotel, so you girls can rest and then eat and relax. At about 6 that night, we'll get all the equipment set up, do a quick run through, at 7 we'll be doing a sound check, and then at 8 o'clock you girls are up. So we have a pretty relaxed day, but right after the concert, at about eleven, we're back on the road."

"Whoa," Johnny spoke for all of us.

"Yeah, it is pretty scheduled, but you'll have fun. Plus they'll be plenty of things for you girls to do, and I bet plenty of guys for you girls to see."

We smiled a little from that one, and Johnny just stared at Sage.

"The only boy I want to see is you," she reassured him.

He sighed in relief.

I hadn't heard from Dally all day. Amanda, Belle, Steve and Two-Bit were out for dinner. Johnny and Sage went over to the Curtis's with Bethany. My dad had left for his house, up in Oregon. Rick was in New York, so was Montana. There's absolutely nothing to do. No one to see. And to think I'm leaving in eight hours.

I turned on the radio and laid down on our decroded couch.

"And now we're going to take it down a bit, with a tune that will go down in history," the radio announcer spoke softly.

I closed my eyes and hummed along with the words that were so close to my heart, as if they were my own...

_This lullaby is only a few words  
A simple run of chords  
Quiet here in this spare room  
But you can hear it, hear it  
Wherever you may go  
Even if I let you down  
This lullaby plays on..._

* * *

I hope you all liked that chapter. It felt a little, I dunno, weirdish. Well next chapter is last! Hoping to get it up today! Yay! 


	29. Not Goodbye, See You Later

The last chapter! Oh I'm gonna miss writing this story. How sad this will be. -sniff-

**ZiggyGurl:** I'm so glad you loved this story! I hope you like the ending!  
**Twitch in my eye:** I'm very lazy, and if I didn't have my password and junked saved to the computer I'd never sign in.  
**Eternal Dragon101:** I'm happy you liked it. Hope you like this final chappie.  
**Just Playin:** Yes we shall pretend it's famous. Oh by the way, my yahoo e-mail isn't working, so my **new** e-mail is whiteroZes at hotmail. Just thought you should know  
**Dreamer for lyf:** Oh I'm sorry you had a bad day, but I'm glad I made you feel better: )  
**Mrs. Benji Madden:** No that wasn't the ending, thought it would have made a good one! Hope you **do** like the ending.  
**Dark-Celeste:** I'm really going to miss reading your reviews! But she'll see Dally before she leaves.

Now for the final chapter, drum roll please...

**

* * *

Chapter 29:** _Not Goodbye, See You Later_

"We're going, we're actually going!" Amanda stated in a daze, as we all grabbed out suitcases and headed outside.

Belle yawned. It was earlier than I've ever been up, and the same goes for them.

We had to walk over to the park, that was where the bus was scheduled to pick us up. Don't ask us why, that's just what Peter told us.

Sage looked half dead while she was walking. I tried not to laugh, she looked like something out of a zombie movie. Johnny was the only one that was fully awake, and he was pushing Bethany along in her carriage, and she was fast asleep. Belle and Amanda didn't look any better then Sage, but I guess I really didn't either. I kept tripping over myself, and almost hitting into poles.

We would have taken the bus but I lent it to Steve until we came back. I swear if he gets one scratch on it I'll kill him. He came over that morning, to say goodbye to Amanda. It ended up being their last make-out session in a long time. Two-Bit dropped by, too. He didn't make-out with Belle though, which was good. I didn't even want to watch Amanda, I really wouldn't want to watch Belle. They said bye to Johnny too. The Curtis's dropped by too, to say goodbye. Soda gave Bethany his old stuffed lamb from when he was a baby. I thought that was sweet. She was holding it tightly now.

Dally hadn't dropped by though. Hadn't even called. I was upset, but he has better things to do I'm sure...

We got up to where the bus was, and it was bigger than our house and Darry's put together. I stared at it in awe.

"This thing is bigger than...than...than...than everything!" Amanda exclaimed.

"That's not a bus! This is a house on wheels, man!" Johnny commented.

Sage looked up at it and yawned, "They better have a lot of pillows..."

"Hey girls, and Johnny!" Peter hopped off the bus and greeted us. We yawned in reply.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. Just can we sleep?"

He laughed, "Sure you can sleep."

The girls headed inside, and Peter helped Johnny get the carriage up the steps.

I looked around at everything. I was going to miss this dumpy town. It felt more like a home to me than New York, my **real** home ever did. I ran away from there and I was glad to. I'd never go back. But leaving Tulsa, I felt low. Maybe it wasn't Tulsa that made it feel so right to be in, but rather the people here.

Even though each of the guys have their own problems, they pull through it all together. Like one big family. And each of them knows the other ones have their back. They always have a place to go to when they can't go home, or don't want to. Steve, Two-Bit, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Dally, and Johnny, they're the moral center of my universe.

After taking a deep breathe, I stepped onto the bus.

"Wait!" I recognized the voice that was shouting at me, it was Dally. I turned around and stood there, waiting for him to catch up.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," he explained as he reached me.

"Don't say goodbye. Goodbye's are final. Just tell me you'll see me later," I walked off the bus and stood in front of him.

"Okay," he uttered. I could tell he was a little sad.

I hugged him, even though he hates being hugged. It embarrasses him, or at least his rep.

Dally wrapped his sturdy arms around me and squeezed me.

I pulled away from him, and smiled. "See you later."

"See you later."

I stepped back onto the bus and didn't look back at him. I took a seat on a couch by a window and looked out it. Soon the lamps looked like one long fence, and I knew that my life was just beginning.

* * *

I hate writing endings! I never know how to! But I hope you all like it! It is now complete! I probably won't have the sequel up for a few weeks. But I will have it up. You know what was ironic? I was just listening to One Year, Six Months by Yellowcard while writing this chapter, which made me feel sadder. I'm going to miss all my reviewers and all the things you've said. You were all the only reason I kept on writing, otherwise I would have never finished! Woohoo! My first story ever finished! Hope you all enjoyed! Toodles! 


End file.
